Unseen love
by disturbed-demon-gurl
Summary: Sess/ kagome What happens When Inuyasha says that he never loved kagome what will she do where will she go better yet who will she stay with, and why is it that everytime Sesshoumaru touches her She changes?? you will just have to read to find out.
1. The Begging of love

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha ok. This chapter really does suck ok it get's better I promise ok.  
  
[b]Chapter One  
  
The begging of Love  
  
Kagome sat down on a rock to rest for a short while since she knew that it wouldn't last long, the last couple of days Inuyasha had been pushing the gang almost 16 hours a day, and she was getting pretty tired of it, all because of the sikon no tama, Kagome sighed as she look down at the small jewle sitting in her hand. "I wonder what will happen after the shikon no tama is complete. Will Inuyasha ever talk to me again after it is complete? Maybe I should tell him how I feel, but what if he don't feel the same way as me?" Kagome had been talking to her self for a good half hour and sango was starting to get worried.  
  
"Hey kagome-chan are you alright?" Sango stood up and walked over to stand by kagome, "Yah I'm alright Sango-chan, just a little confused" Kagome stood up and walked over to her bag and pulled out a sweater and put it on. "Hey kagome-chan are you going for a walk?" Sango was about to ask kagome if she could go with her on her walk when she felt Miroku's hand on her butt..* Big Sweat Drop* "Pervert" Sango yelled and pulled out her Huge Boomerang and hit Miroku over the head with it. * SMACK!!* Miroku lay on the ground with little swirly eyes and a big bump on the head.  
  
Sango turned back to Kagome to see if she could go but there was no kagome. "Where did she go, I bet she left on her own" Sango turned to ask Inuyasha where she went but he was gone to. " Ne?" she said and sat down on a rock to wait, while miroku lay on the ground moaning with pain.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
OK I rewritten this chappy so ya....It is a lot better that the first one Believe me....The story get way better farther into the chapters ok so just keep reading I like chapters 8, and 9 myself but you will just have to read till you get there now won't you * evil snicker* oooowwwee By the way I don't Own Inuyasha, or any of the other people, But if you wanna trade I got a cute teddy bear......No!! well I tried LOL!!!! Well R/R if you don't know what that means it means to Read and Review or comment or something to that effect * shakes head* I got to lay off the caffeine...See ya Disturbed Demon Gurl 


	2. Kikyou or Kagome

Chapter Two  
  
Kikyou or Kagome  
  
I don't know why she just left without someone with her, what if she gets hurt? Inuyasha was so deep in thought that he almost walked right by kagome. "Hey kagome what do you think your doing out here all alone"?  
  
"Kagome..."?  
  
Is she asleep? No she's just sitting there staring at the shikon no tama.  
  
Inuyasha why don't you have the same feelings as me, why must you love kikyou instead of me, she's dead can't you understand that she's dead. Slowly a tear fell down her cheek and more threatened to follow. She reached up to wipe away the tear but someone was already wiping it away. "Huh"!!! Kagome snapped out of her thoughts at the touch of the hand, then she realized that Inuyasha was sitting in front of her.  
  
"Kagome are you ok"?  
  
She looked at him with more tears in her eyes; she fought to hold them back but only succeeded in making more. Inuyasha had a look of fear and worry on his face, but he eyes held something more.  
  
No it couldn't be.......could it? Could Inuyasha love me!!!  
  
No how could he love a stupid human girl like me........he loves kikyou. Sadly kagome thought.  
  
"Kagome are you ok" Inuyasha asked again getting more worried.  
  
She's just sitting there looking towards me but she doesn't even seem to notice me. Inuyasha winced as he watched more tears fall down her beautiful face.  
  
"Huh" "Inuyasha what are you doing here"?  
  
"I... I uuuummm...you shouldn't be out here all by yourself, you could get hurt....he cares kagome thought...and we need you to help find the rest of the sacred shikon jewel shards.  
  
I should have known...but still it hurts. Thought Kagome as more tears fell.  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU HAVE KIKYO HELP YOU FIND THE REST OF THE SHARDS INUYASHA!!!! Because she can see the shards just as well as I can...and because you LOVE her". The last part was nothing more than a whisper but thanks to his keen dog ears Inuyasha heard what she had said.  
  
"Here is the jewel" Kagome placed the jewel in Inuyasha's hand and walked away trying hard to hold her tears back but she couldn't it hurt too much so she just let them fall. Inuyasha just sat there with a sad but hurt look on his face; he looked down at the jewel in his hand then back to where kagome had walked away.  
  
How.....how could she think that I would ask kikyou to help me....and that I love her...no it is not kikyou I love it is you kagome.  
  
"But still how could she think that I love kikyou instead of her" Inuyasha said to himself.  
  
Duh!! Inuyasha you always call her names and are always rude to her. Inuyasha sadly agreed with his inner voice....."I got to catch up to her before she gets hurt, even without the shikon no tama demons will still try to attack her and her miko powers are not strong enough to kill a full youkie". With that said Inuyasha jumped into a nearby tree and started to jump from tree to tree following kagome's sent.  
Heheh I like this chapter DID you?? Plez tell me how you like to story so far I promise it will get Better hehe and there will be some Sango Miroku moments to ok!!! for all of those Sango/miroku fans. And no i don't like kikyou sorry to all those kikyou fans out there.. Well tell me how you like my story so far Please this is the first fanfic i have ever written so please tell if you like it so far. disturbed demon girl 


	3. True feelings of love

Chapter Three  
  
True Feelings of Love  
  
"Kagome where are you?" Inuyasha sounded even more worried than before, but then he caught kagome's sent and stared jumping even faster threw the tree's.  
  
"OK now what do I do" Kagome said to herself as she sat down on a small patch of grass by a stream.  
  
"Maybe I should go back and tell Inuyasha sorry NO!!! I'm not sorry I'm hurt because he can't see how much I love him."  
  
She suddenly turned around and standing a little ways behind her was Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome I'm sorry for....for never telling you how I felt, how I don't love kikyou anymore it is you I love not kikyou, you showed me how to love, kikyou was just using me to get away from her duties as a priestess.....and now I see that so now I can move on and learn to love again." By now Inuyasha was beat red and was starting to stutter.  
  
"Do you really mean that Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she started walking towards Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes I do kagome" He said as she put her hand on his.  
  
"Inuyasha I'm sorry about the way I acted, I guess I'm still a little upset about seeing you and kikyou together." Kagome picked the shikon no tama up from Inuyasha's hand and put it back around her neck, the soft pink light making her hair look a dark lavender color. She slowly backed away from Inuyasha to get a better look at him.  
  
"Inuyasha are you ok?" He was just standing there staring at her, Kagome started to blush under his intense gaze.  
  
"Wow she is so beautiful standing there surrounded by the soft glow of the shikon no tama." Thought Inuyasha, and before he knew what he was doing he was standing next to kagome with her in his arms.  
  
"Wha.....What is he doing, thought kagome. Then Inuyasha pulled back slightly so that he could look into her deep grey-blue eyes. 


	4. In the Forrest

ok This chapter was deleted on accident so I'm so so sorry in short it starts out with miroku sango talking by the fire then them hearing kagome scream, they ran to her and Inuyasha, Kagome screamed because of and big slug jumped into Inuyasha's arms then started to think about how sad he was and kissed him on the cheek. He was shocked and really red when sango and miroku ran into the clearing yelling what is wrong but sango seen Inuyasha's expression and started to back away dragging miroku with her. Miroku didn't see inuyasha and was wondering why they where leaving so he asked sango and she said that she thought they needed so time alone. inuyasha got over his shock and told kagome that it was his turn and leaned down to kiss her but then someone walked into the clearing....Ok well that about sums it up maybe one day when I get bored I will rewrite the chapter but until then you will just have to live with that. * looks up at the writing* well talk to ya all later. Shandi AKA Disturbed Demon Gurl 


	5. Sesshoumaru's surprise and Kagome's secr...

Disclaimer: no I don't own inuyasha or any of the characters... Chapter Five  
  
Sesshoumaru's surprise and kagome's secret  
Inuyasha stopped and looked up at who had just walked into the clearing, and standing there looking right at him was sesshoumaru. "So I see that you have finally confessed your feelings to the young woman" Sesshoumaru said as he walked towards Inuyasha and kagome.  
  
"You should have kept your feelings to yourself my dear brother, because then what I'm going to do will hurt a lot less." sesshoumaru reached out and grabbed kagome by the arm and pulled her away from Inuyasha.  
  
"Let her go sesshoumaru Now or you will DIE!!!" Inuyasha growled while trying to hold back his anger so he would not hurt kagome by attacking his brother.  
  
"Awe temper tempers my brother" Sesshoumaru said as he raised a clawed finger up to kagome's neck.  
  
"Don't you dare hurt her you BASTARD!!" yelled Inuyasha sesshoumaru just ignored Inuyasha as he ran his finger down kagome's neck to the string that held the skikon no tama he picked it up and cut the string with his claw and placed the jewel in his pocket.  
  
"Why would I want to hurt my new mate" Sesshoumaru asked as he turned to look at his brother. Inuyasha was just standing there shocked by what his brother had just said.  
  
What did he just say? That I was his new mate ya I'm sure that is what he said. Kagome thought as she struggled to get away from sesshoumaru but he had a firm grip on her arm and she was not strong enough to get away.  
  
"What do you mean you new mate...I thought that you hated humans" Inuyasha said after he had recovered from the shock of what his brother had said.  
  
"That is true brother I do hate humans" Sesshoumaru said who was now starting to get annoyed with Inuyasha.  
  
"Then why are you saying that kagome is your mate HUH!! she is a human" Inuyasha said while trying to think of a way to get kagome back.  
  
"You really are blind my brother, you know it is times like this that I wonder if you really are my brother." he turned and looked at kagome who was so scared by now that she was starting to shake.  
  
"This woman is not a human she is a hanyou like you Inuyasha, exactly like you." Sesshoumaru said as he lifted a clawed finger up to kagome's face and placed it on her forehead, he said a few words that neither Inuyasha or kagome could hear then kagome started glowing with a soft blue aura then it grew brighter and brighter and then was suddenly gone.  
  
Inuyasha blinked a few times so that he could see again if the dim light of the forest. *GASP* Inuyasha was taken aback by what he saw standing next to sesshoumaru......it was kagome but she no longer looked like herself, she had Black-Blue hair that flowed down past her waist along with the two shorter locks of hair on each side of her face, her eyes where golden with specks of blue in them and where the same cat like slits that both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had, she had claws and fangs, and on top of her head where two fuzzy triangular doggie ear that were the same color as her hair, she was breathtaking.  
  
"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome asked as she stretched out a hand to Inuyasha, "I still don't get what sesshoumaru is talking about I'm not a hanyou, I'm just a regular girl." She said thinking that sesshoumaru must be crazy. Then she looked down at her hand and was shocked to see that she had claws.  
  
"Wha....What's going on? Why do I have claws." she asked as she turned around to look at sesshoumaru, she looked up at him and was about to ask again when she seen her reflection in his eyes and froze at the sight of herself. "What.....this can't be true how could I be a hanyou? I'm just a human girl." Kagome thought as she sat down on a near by rock to think over everything that had just happened. TO BE COUNTINUED......  
Ok OK NOW this is My favorite chapter Like ny a long shot HUh who would of ever thought that kagome was a hanyou and that sesshoumaru would want her as his own mate.....If Inuyasha will let him After all She is his Kagome well i guess You will just have to wait and find out in the Next chapter LOL Man it took me An hour and a half to type this I erased It once and I Was so man Well tell me if you like it and if i should continue with the story K.. Demon gurl 


	6. Sango Tells all lemon warning

Chapter SIX  
  
Sango tells all  
Miroku woke with a start as he looked around trying to remember what had happened before he passed out he remembered hearing kagome scream, then him and sango running to go see what was wrong, then sango pulling him away from them, and when he asked what was wrong she told him that she thought they needed sometime alone then he remembered getting a sudden pain in his heart a longing a wanting to hold sango close like Inuyasha was doing with kagome.  
  
But then everything went black and he woke up here on the ground with a major headache. Miroku slowly sat up so that he would not make himself dizzy again and looked around the camp that he was laying in, at first he didn't see anyone but then he noticed sango sitting in front on the fire poking at it with a stick trying to keep herself from running over and waking miroku up to see if he was ok, she knew better to because her demon exterminator training told her not to.  
  
"What happened to me, my head hurts and everything is blurry" Miroku managed to say and he tried to stand up and go to sango.  
  
"No miroku lay down before you fall and hurt yourself again, I will come to you" Sango stood up and walked over to miroku and helped him lay down, wearily watching his hands to make sure none of them started to roam to her butt. Sure enough his left hand started to move towards her butt; before sango could even bat his hand away it passed right by her butt and moved up her back until it was in about the center of her back. Miroku gently pushed down on sango's back as if silently telling her to lie down next to him, sango silently obeyed and laid down next to miroku snuggling into his warm soft robes.  
  
"Thank you miroku-sama" "For what sango-sama?" Miroku asked puzzled at why she would be thanking him. "For not groping me, I would have felt bad if I would have hit you on the head and made you pass out again"  
  
Sango was starting to become more and more aware of miroku's warm muscular body that was pressed up against her back and the more she became aware of his body the more closer she wanted to be to it. As if reading her thoughts miroku put his arm across her waist and pulled her even closer to him so that the curves of there bodies where the same.  
  
"No need to thank me sango because I don't have to touch your butt or any of your other womanly places to get pleasure"  
  
"huh? What do you mean miroku" sango asked as she turned around to look at miroku, who was now staring at her.  
  
"What I mean is that no matter where I touch you I get pleasure just touching you is more pleasing to me than what a thousand girls could ever give me." as he said this miroku slowly leaned toward sango his eyes burning with passion.  
  
Sango was about to believe him when she remembered all the times he had asked other women to bear his chilled and.....she suddenly stopped why didn't he ever ask me to bear his child was it because I wasn't good enough to do so?  
  
"Miroku why didn't you ever ask me to bear your child like you do all the other women you meet is it because I'm not good enough for you is it because I'm a demon slayer the most unfeminine woman in all of Japan?" tears where starting to well up in sango's eyes as she said this.  
  
"Why? Would you sooner I ask you so that you will never trust me again? the reason I never asked you is because I felt something for you, you are special to me and if you ever did bear my child I wanted it to be because you wanted to on your own not because I asked you too, Those other women mean nothing to me sango the only reason I ask them too is because I didn't want you to notice that I was starting to have feelings for you, because I didn't know if you felt that way about me but then I seen how much it hurt you every time I would ask a woman to bear my child so every time one would say yes I would make up an excuse not to sleep with her, and slowly I stopped asking altogether." Miroku had to stop so that he could catch his breath.  
  
He's right it does hurt when ever he asked a woman to bear his child and now that I think about it he hasn't asked a woman that in at leased a week, but still does he really mean what he says? "Miroku what do you."  
  
"Shhhhh" what sango was going to say was cut off by miroku's finger on her lips.  
  
"Believe me sango I've wanted to do this every since we meet" Miroku dipped his head in hungrily and replaced the pressure of his finger with his lips.  
  
Sango was startled at first but then joined in the kiss by adding her own feeling, body, and soul they both showed there feeling's in that one kiss they put everything they felt into that one kiss, neither one of them wanted that moment to end but miroku was first to break the kiss off but it took all his will to do so, miroku gasped for air and so did sango it seemed like they had kissed forever and at the same time for only a few seconds.  
  
Miroku looked back at sango and lifted her chin so that she would have to look him in the eye she was blushing a healthy color of red and was about to say something when miroku claim her lips another passionate kiss, he licked her lips asking entrance to her mouth sango slightly parted her lips as she let out a soft moan and miroku stuck his tongue into her mouth and began to explore her. Tasting her sweet honey lips and playfully fighting with her tongue and enjoying the taste of sango because he silently knew that he was the only one that had ever tasted her and the only one that would ever taste her because she was his now and nobody else's.  
  
Sango was a little less shocked by the second kiss and she wanted to do more than just taste his lips, that tasted like the candy kagome brought back from her time, she wanted to explore his mouth and taste everything there was to taste, when miroku licked her lips she couldn't help but let out a soft moan and miroku took this as a welcoming to her mouth witch she didn't mind at all.  
  
She began to explore his mouth with her tongue taking just as much pleasure from the kiss as miroku was. She let herself explore more of him with her hands still not wanting to break off the kiss, because she knew that he belonged to her and that she was the only one to ever taste miroku like this and she would be the only one.  
  
Sango broke the kiss off this time because she needed air but she did not stay away from he kiss for long she claimed his lips in another kiss but this one did not last as long, miroku broke the kiss off and began placing small kisses along her jaw line and down her neck. Sango let out another moan this time it was louder and filled with wanting, miroku started to move his way up her neck to her ear he gently sucked on her earlobe then gently nibbled it but not hard enough to hurt her, this earned him more moans from sango and her pressing herself against his body begging for more.  
  
Miroku smiled to himself as he laid her down and took off his robe to place under her so that she was not laying on the bare ground, he placed himself above her and started to undress her while trying to keep the kiss he had placed upon her lips to keep her from yelling out a moan of pleasure as he ran his finger up and down her bare belly, " Miroku be gentle this is my first time" Sango felt a little embarrassed at this but miroku paid not heed to it. "Don't worry sango I will be as gentle as I can." and with that he entered her. Far away in the forest three people heard there moans and yells of pleasure and of love.  
  
**************************************  
  
OK now that was a long chapter huh? took me a good hour or so to write ok I know that it is a little detailed but I had to so that you would get the feeling of love that the two share and yes the next chapter will be about the rest of the gang ok!! and in case your wondering shippou is with keade ok so don't worry he will be in the story please sign my guestbook and tell me about the story or you can e-mail me at ( mew151mew@hotmail.com ) ok I will put up the next chapter after I get some comments from all you readers out there ok and one more thing please don't put your comments up in quote form It kind of gets in the way of the story Thanks. Disturbed Demon Gurl 


	7. Inuyasha's Promise

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and neither do you so just leave me alone oou ya this is rated pg 13 due to suggestive dialog hehe read at own risk thank you. does have some inu/kag fluff but not much *yet*  
  
after this chapter I will be holding a toll weather or not to write a inu/kag lemon page or not so please tell me what you think every vote counts I will leave it running for two days starting Monday 04/28/03 and ending Tuesday night 04/29/03 . Thank You. Special thanks to InuYashaLover15 for help on this chapter Thank you so much.  
  
Me: well uuum I'm not sure how well this chapter is going to go because I have never done a fight scene before so ya.  
  
Inuyasha: well as long and you don't kill me I think that you will do fine  
  
me: well thank you Inuyasha *smiles*  
  
Inuyasha: feh you better not hurt kagome either * gives demon girl death glare  
  
Me: who me why I never * puppy dog eyes*  
  
inuyasha: ooowww shut up and just start the chapter already.  
  
Me; fine i will *sticks out tongue*  
  
********************** Chapter Seven: Inuyasha's promise ********  
  
Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha just stood looking at kagome well she sat thinking on the rock that she had been sitting on for a good half hour, sesshoumaru was starting to get a little tired of standing and just wanted to get back to his castle back to his warm bed with his new mate, well soon to be new mate he had not yet put the mark on her neck that would show that he owned her. Kagome suddenly looked up at sesshoumaru and asked him how he turned her into a hanyou sesshoumaru looking partly annoyed at the question said that he did not turn her into a hanyou he just simply removed the spell from her that kept her in her human form. After he said this he disappeared them reappeared beside kagome picked her up and looked over to his brother  
  
"well brother it has been nice chatting with you but we must really be going we have a long night ahead of us." Sesshoumaru looked down at kagome and gave a small smile then looked back to his brother said goodbye and disappeared kagome in hand. Before Inuyasha could even say his brother's name he was gone kagome and all.  
  
"No how could he get away how could he just take kagome like that, why didn't I stop him Why?? Kagomeeeeeee!!!!! I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from sesshoumaru this time, but I'll be dammed if I let him claim you as his own." Inuyasha took off towards the smell of kagome and the sickening smell of his brother.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Sesshoumaru had just landed in the yard in front of his house when jaken walk outside to see if his master needed anything when he noticed that sesshoumaru had that human girl with him, but then he noticed that she did not seem the same she was a hanyou No it can't be thought jaken she can't be a hanyou she is just a filthy human but then why would lord-sesshoumaru have her with him this makes no sense Jaken decided to try his luck and ask his lord why he had the filthy human with him.  
  
" My Lord why do have that Filthy human wench with you?" Jaken knew as soon as he said this that it was the wrong thing to say. Sesshoumaru looked down at his faithful servant and gave him a If-you-ever-say-that-again-you-will- be-dog-food glare  
  
" She is no longer a human in fact she was never a human, and the reason that she is with me is because she is now my mate" Sesshoumaru walked passed jaken dragging kagome along behind him, who was trying to pull away from his grip as his claws dug into her skin and left small trails of blood running down her arm.  
  
"Please sesshoumaru-sama please let go of my arm you are hurting me, I..I promise that I won't run away." Kagome's eyes were starting to fill with tears from the pain of Sesshoumaru's claws that where still digging into her flesh. Sesshoumaru turned around to look at kagome and ask her what she was talking about when he smelt blood, sesshoumaru looked down at his hand that was still holding onto kagome's arm then to the blood running down her arm, he reluctantly removed his hand from her arm and looked her in the eye. " Come and follow me my mate, I must claim you as my own before that half witted half brother of mine comes to claim you as his own." Sesshoumaru turned around and started walking down the long dark hall of the castle Kagome numbly nodded and started to follow him down the hall.  
  
************************************************  
  
" Dimmit why did I just let him take her like that, I was so close to kissing her to but no he just had to come and rune the moment, Damn him for thinking that kagome would want to be his mate, I should be the one telling her that I want her to be my new mate not him."  
  
Inuyasha was growing more and more mad as he ran in the direction of kagome's sent he was having trouble picking up on the sent since his brother had used his magic to get back to the castle, not that he didn't know where it was he just needed to know weather or not kagome was hurt in anyway he couldn't pick up on anything that smelled odd or showed that kagome had been hurt but that did not mean that she hadn't.  
  
Inuyasha was getting closer to the castle when he smelt something that almost made him miss the next tree branch he was about to land on, he stopped and sniffed the air and sure enough he smelt what he thought he had.  
  
"NO why did he have to show up now I don't have the time for him I need to find kagome, maybe if I hurry I will get close enough to Sesshoumaru's castle so that he won't follow, feh like that would ever happen he probably smelt kagome and is tracking her just as I am after all kouga still thinks that kagome is his woman, boy is he going to be mad after he finds out that sesshoumaru had claimed her." Inuyasha took off again hoping to get far away from kouga so that he would not have to take the time to fight him to.  
  
Inuyasha finally made it to the castle and was about to walk threw the front doors when the smell hit him the smell of kagome's tears and her blood.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Sesshoumaru walked into his chambers and sat down on his bed and waited for kagome to come into the room, he didn't have to wait very long though because kagome was not far behind him; she walked into the room still not seaming to notice anything around her she was lost in her own sorrow and despair.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood up and walked over to Kagome and placed his arm around her waist picked her up and threw her onto the bed, he walked over to her and bent down to claim her lips in a kiss but kagome turned her head away so he only got the side of her cheek, angered by how he had been treated sesshoumaru slapped kagome across the face leaving three deep claw marks across her cheek. Kagome didn't even flinch at the slap that sesshoumaru had given her; she simply turned back to him and gave him a look of death to show that she was not scared of him. Sesshoumaru simply laughed at this, his mocking, terrifying laugh.  
  
"Now you will be mine Kagome no matter what I have to do, I will not kill you because you are now mine but in order for you to truly be mine I must bed you and make my mark upon the back of your neck." Sesshoumaru snatched kagome up off the bed and again tried to kiss her upon the lip but this time kagome pushed him away with amazing strength thanks to her new hanyou form.  
  
"I will not be your mate I do not belong to you and you will never ever BED me Sesshoumaru." Kagome said in a very calm and cool voice that could have sent chills up any youkai's back including Sesshoumaru's at first he hesitated but then regained his composer and walked over to kagome and ripped her shirt with his claws leavening a pattern of claw marks on kagome's upper body.  
  
"You will be mine no matter how much you protest." Sesshoumaru made another slash at kagome's shirt this time tattering it to nothing more than shred's there was barely enough to even cover her womanly parts. She slightly flinched as she felt Sesshoumaru's claws bit into her skin and leave the poison from his claws in her blood, she was starting to grow more and more weak she could hardly stand but she would not pass out she would not give up, she would not let sesshoumaru have her she belonged to Inuyasha and only to Inuyasha. Just then Inuyasha busted into the room testsusaiga drawn ready to kill.  
  
************************************************  
  
He better not have hurt her, because if he did I swear I will kill him. Inuyasha thought to himself but he already knew the answer because he could smell her blood, and her tears. As he drew closer to the room that kagome and his brother where in he could hear him yelling to her that she would be his no matter what, then he heard the sound of ripping clothes and a small yelp of pain that sounded like kagome, Inuyasha drew the testsusaiga and started running faster towards the door when he got there he didn't ever bother stopping he just ran right threw the door into the room.  
  
Where he stopped and looked at kagome as she stood trying not to pass out from the poison in her blood, her clothes where ripped to shreds and covered in blood from the many wounds on her upper body and the three deep claw marks on her cheek. Inuyasha was enraged and ran to kagome and caught her as she finally passed out from the poison, Inuyasha looked up at his brother with a deadly glitter in his eyes.  
  
"How could you do this to her, I thought you said that she was your mate? You do not treat your mate like this.... well brother are you ready to pay for what you have done to my mate." Inuyasha said coolly as he laid kagome down on the bed and turned to look at sesshoumaru. "She is not your mate Inuyasha she is mine and you know that once a dog-demon has claimed there mate then no one can change that." Sesshoumaru said with a slight snicker. "I know this my brother but you see you never actually claimed her body as your own you never bedded her and you have not placed your mark upon her neck, there for she is not yours." Inuyasha said in a see-I'm-hers-not-you kind of voice.  
  
( ok this is where I say something ok so just be patient ok the Oniyu is what I'm going to call the attack thingy that sesshoumaru has you know that glowy rope thing ok so don't forget ok ONIYU= glowy wipe thing ok now back to the story)  
  
Sesshoumaru thought about this for a little bit then dismissed it to think about it later right now he had to deal with his half-brother so that he could get back to what he was doing before he had interrupted. Inuyasha jump at Sesshoumaru testsusaiga raised high above his head he swung it at Sesshoumaru but he jumped out of the way, but not before Inuyasha could cut open the front of his robes and part of his chest. Sesshoumaru jumped into the air and swung his Oniyu at Inuyasha but it was knocked away by the testsusaiga, Inuyasha run towards his brother and managed to cut part of his leg so that he could not stand right he was about to swing again and cut his leg off completely when Sesshoumaru suddenly stuck his fist out and punched Inuyasha right in the stomach.  
  
Inuyasha knelled over at the pain of his brothers blow but soon caught his breath and managed to stand, but was struck again this time in the back and he felt Sesshoumaru's hand go right threw his stomach, he squeezed his eyes shut at the pain of it, Inuyasha grabbed the hilt of the testsusaiga and swung it around and caught sesshoumaru in the back and would have killed him right then and there If it hadn't been for inuyasha not being able to swing the testsusaiga very well.  
  
Sesshoumaru decided that he better leave before his brother killed him for sure, he stood up fighting against the pain before he used his magic to disappear he vowed that he would be back for what belonged to him, then was gone. Inuyasha already starting to feel the pain subside from the wound that went right threw him, he needed to get kagome out of here he walked over to the bed and picked her up turned around walked to the window and jumped out.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Kagome woke up shivering from the cold when she noticed that she was laying on some grass by a lake, she sat up and looked around but couldn't see anybody she was about to say Inuyasha's name when she smelled him not to far away she also could smell blood she looked down and saw that her clothes where ripped and barley covering her body, she slightly bushed as she stood up and walked over to where inuyasha was sitting in the tree as far as she could tell the smell of blood was coming from her even though her wounds had already healed thanks to her new hanyou powers.  
  
"Inuyasha is it ok if I join you?" kagome asked as she walked up to the tree and looked up at inuyasha. " I don't care" was Inuyasha's replay Kagome started to clime up the tree when she remember that she was a hanyou so she just jumped up onto the branch that Inuyasha was sitting on but instead of sitting down on the branch kagome walked over and sat down on Inuyasha's lap and leaned into his chest, at first Inuyasha was shocked at this but slowly overcame it and put his arms around the front of her and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Do you think any different of me now that I'm a hanyou Inuyasha?" Will you still feel the same about me?" kagome asked as she turned around to look at Inuyasha tears starting to fall from her eyes. " Shhh kagome don't' cry I still see you as the same kagome that I feel in love with only now you are even more beautiful than before, well at leased to me that is, and you will always be that way because you will always be my kagome I promise you that."  
  
Kagome was staring to cry even more now so Inuyasha did the only thing he knew that would stop her from crying, he lifted her head up to his and slowly move closer to her tell there noses where almost touching. "I promise" he said again then pressed his lips to hers holding her in a passionate kiss under the moonlight.  
  
************************************************  
  
me: wow that was a long chapter I'm going to go to bed now it is like 1:38 and i don't mean in the afternoon  
  
Inuyasha: *looks at me* did you know that she is actuality kagome?  
  
Me:* blushes* shh you weren't supposed to tell then that. *climbs into bed next to Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha: good night everybody please Read and Review or just sign her guestbook ... Thank you all and good night *turns off light and lies down next to me and snuggles into her warmth.  
  
me: Please sign Please I'M begging you *get's down on all four's Please tell me what you think and if I should write a inu/kag lemon chapter.. 0_o 


	8. Betrayl and tails

Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters ok... But sessy is coming to visit for the rest of my story..ok.  
  
Me: hey get away from me * smacks Inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha: What was that for you *****.  
  
Me: Grrrr you where laying with me and dreaming about kikyou.SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: * smack* ooooowww thisfaust ireoj  
  
Me: aaaahhh run his going to kill me * runs away as Inuyasha chases her..*smack* ooow that hurt what did I hit.??  
  
Sessy [pic]sesshoumaru) *looks down and smiles* hello there Shandi (that is my name) * Smiles seductively*.....dun dun dun what will happen well you will just have to wait for the next chapter.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Chapter Eight: Betrayal, and tails. (Yes I mean tail like a dog has just read the chapter then you will get it ok.)  
  
Sesshoumaru walk along the path that lead threw the Inuyasha forest he didn't know exactly why he was here, this morning when he woke from his slumber in the northern part of his lands he felt that he needed to come to the Inuyasha forest because something was about to happen. He had been away from his castle for about three months now, he didn't know why but every time he thought that he was done checking on his lands and was ready to return home something else came up and he had to stay away longer, he would never admit it but he kind of missed Rin.  
  
As Sesshoumaru continued walking he picked up on his half brothers sent and the sent of dirt and dead bones, he almost lost the contents of his stomach when he noticed that they smelled of sex, but the smell of Lilacs and rose petals quickly filled his nose and covered up the smell, it was the human girl that traveled with his half brother he kind of liked her smell, but quickly shook the thought off as he neared a clearing and spotted the girl laying of the ground shaking from her crying and hiccupping in-between tears. He slowly walked over to her and almost felt sorry for her, he bent down next to her and brushed back some of her silky hair and was shocked at how beautiful she was even for a human.  
  
Kagome's cheeks where stained with tears and more fell down her face and she continued crying not even bothering to look up at who had brushed her hair away from her face, she just kept on crying wishing that they would just go away, she heard the soft rustle of fabric then a few seconds later she felt herself being lifted up off the ground but she couldn't feel any hands on her just something wrapped around her waist. Kagome still didn't open her eyes.  
  
******************************************  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl and wondered what his half brother had done to make her so upset, her face was flushed of all color and her cheeks where stained with tears, he watched as more tears fell and got the sudden urge to just reach out and hold her in his arms to stop her crying. Sesshoumaru like his brother didn't like it when girls cried, and something about this girl made him want to comfort her even more, but he held back the urge and instead stood up and unwrapped his tail from his shoulder where it almost always was and wrapped it around the girls waist and picked her up off the ground and pulled her towards him till there face where about and inch apart, he breathed in her smell and almost passed of because of it, it was so soft and lovely and yet strong and unforgotten, he sat waiting for her to open her eyes and after he waited for what seemed like forever he decided to asked her what had happened.  
  
Kagome's eyes flew open at the sound of the voice and almost screamed when she did, standing right in front of her only an inch from her face was Sesshoumaru. " No let me go please let me go, I just want to be alone I not ready to become your mate Please Sesshoumaru let me go." Kagome was no longer crying and was now scared and angry, scared because she was back with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha was not here to save her, and angry because Inuyasha was off with kikyou and didn't even care about her.  
  
Sesshoumaru was staring at the girl that was wrapped in his tail trying to figure out what she had just said and when he did he almost fell over with surprise but was stopped when he felt kagome trying to free herself from his tail and digging her claws into it at the same time. "Stop that and explain to me what you just said, and what you meant by your not ready to be my mate?" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes dangerously at her as he said this. " What I mean is that I want to be left alone so that I can cry and get out my pain that your asshole of a half brother caused me, and I said that I'm not ready to be your new mate because I'm not." kagome seen that Sesshoumaru was now more confused than ever. "Don't you remember anything that happened, don't your remember changing me into this?" She motioned her hand up and down the front of her body then to her ears and claws. "No I'm afraid I do not please tell me what has happened." Sesshoumaru stated coldly.  
  
About an hour later she finished telling him everything that had happened, she was still wrapped in his tail and only an inch from his face. Now that she was no longer crying and was done telling her story she noticed how close they where and started to blush. Sesshoumaru inwardly laughed at this, and was once again thinking about her smell, it had changed she no longer smelt like that of a hanyou but now smell like a human once again, he looked up at the top of her head and sure enough there was no longer any dog ears they where back to were they where supposed to be and her eyes had changed back to there normal brown color. Sesshoumaru pulled her closer to him until there noses were touching and there lips where only centimeters apart, "Now tell me what did my half brother do to make you so upset?".  
  
Kagome froze at their closeness then said that she would tell him.  
  
~~Flash Back~~  
  
Inuyasha broke off the kiss and pulled away from kagome, stood up and looked down at her, " I'm sorry kagome but I can't do this because I do not love you, and I have never loved you, you have done your job here and you helped me to get what I wanted from my brother's castle, I needed you to go on first for the barrier to be broken and I knew that you would never agree to go so I had to take things into my own hands."  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and looked like she had just been hit by a car. " What did you want and need from your brothers castle that you needed my help, couldn't you just get it on your own?" kagome felt tears in her eyes but held them back she would not let Inuyasha see her cry not today not ever again. "I needed the jewel shards that where in his chambers so that Kikyou could use them to help sustain her life and to help her to not need as many souls as often."  
  
Inuyasha was ready to jump away but heard kagome start to speak again. "Fine Inuyasha I hope that you love that dead bitch because next time I see her she Is DEAD!!!, and no I'm not doing it because of you, I want what part of my soul she has back." at that kagome jumped from the tree and ran away leaving a very worried hanyou because he knew that kagome was very capable of carrying out her treat.  
  
~~End of Flashback~~  
  
Kagome now had tears in her eyes and was trying to hold them back so that she could tell Sesshoumaru the rest of what happened after that but he cut her off. "And you ran to this tree and started to cry and he took off to be with that other miko and claim her as his." Kagome just nodded then looked Sesshoumaru in the eye and said "Will you help me to get my revenge?" Sesshoumaru thought about this for a little while then said "And what will you do for me?" Kagome was taken aback by the question, but answered quickly. "I will do anything, anything at all, just please help me."  
  
Sesshoumaru thought to himself yes that is just what I wanted to hear, now she is mine and there is no way that she can get away. "Ok I will help you, but just remember what you said and what you promised to me." Kagome nodded then looked down at her waist then back to his face "Can...Can I call you fluffy?" She closed her eyes and waited for him to hit her for saying such a thing. She opened her eyes surprised when she felt warm pressure on her lips and realized that Sesshoumaru was kissing her she was scared at first then reacted to the kiss.  
  
Pulling away from the kiss Sesshoumaru looked at kagome's face and was shocked to see two pink strips on the side of her face exactly like his but only pink, then they faded away. He didn't notice that he had been staring at her until she started to blush. " Is there something wrong Sesshoumaru is there something on my face?" kagome started to feel her face when Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand and held it waiting for the strips to come back and they did, he held on longer and he watched amazed as her ears began to become pointed like his. Kagome was now blushing madly as Sesshoumaru was holding her hand and staring at her.  
  
"What is wrong Sesshoumaru?" Kagome was starting to get annoyed from him staring at her. "Kagome do you know that you are a youkie?" Sesshoumaru asked with a questioning look on his face. "No....No what do you mean I was a human then a hanyou, and now I'm a youkie? I don't understand?" Sesshoumaru chuckled at this and told her about the spell that was placed on her and how she was back to looking like a human, all the while holding on to her hand, he had put her down and his tail was now laying behind him so that It did not get in the way.  
  
"Stop that" she giggled and brushed her face; Sesshoumaru had been looking at his tail and was watching it twitch when he heard her. "Stop what?'' He asked not looking away from his tail. "Stop tickling me with your tail, kagome was trying to meditate with one hand in Sesshoumaru's and the other pushing the soft fluffy thing away from her face, still keeping her eyes closed. Sesshoumaru turned around to tell her to stop being dumb that his tail was nowhere near her when he stopped at what he saw. Kagome had all the same markings as him the two stripes on her face the crescent moon on her forehead, the stripes on her hands but they where pink instead of purple like his, and next to her head wrapped around her arm was a black fluffy tail just like his.  
  
"Kagome open your eyes, and looked at your shoulder." Sesshoumaru said while trying not to smile at what he saw before him. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at her shoulder but instead of seeing grass beside her she meet with something fuzzy and black. Sesshoumaru couldn't hold it back any longer he started to laugh at kagome as she tried to figure out what had just happened. "What is this" she managed to say as she tried to pull it off of her shoulder only to yelp in pain when she pulled to hard. "It is your tail" Sesshoumaru said as he stopped laughing and was now staring at her again.  
  
"Wow I have a tail that is so cool, it is so soft and fluffy, I wonder if it is as fluffy as yours, wow I ne..." Kagome was cut off by Sesshoumaru's kiss and again was shocked but responded faster this time to the kiss. Kagome pulled away gasping for air, then looked at Sesshoumaru. " What was that for?" Sesshoumaru smiled again and said "Can't I kiss my mate?" his eyes where dancing with happiness when he looked at kagome.  
  
"What I thought I told you that I wasn't ready to be your mate?" "You did but that was before I found this out, there is nothing that you can do and neither can I, You are to be my mate it is destined, I read it in a scroll that my father had in his study it said everything that was about me and my mate." Sesshoumaru lay back on the grass and pulled kagome down with him*since he still had a hold of her hand and had no intension of letting it go* and prepared to tell her everything about the scroll that he could remember.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Inuyasha: Hey sessy why you looking at Shandi like that?  
  
Sessy: Because I want to.  
  
Inuyasha: Why?  
  
Sessy: Because  
  
Inuyasha: Why?  
  
Sessy: Because  
  
* Five hours later*  
  
Inuyasha: Why?  
  
Sessy: Because  
  
Me: OK stop it already ok Inuyasha he is looking at me that way because he wants to ok. * Looks at sessy* and you stop looking at me that way.  
  
Sessy: Make me  
  
Me: * pulls out dog treats* now be a good boy and leave me alone and I will give you a treat.  
  
Sessy: * down on all fours* gimmy gimmy Please!!!  
  
Inuyasha: * falls over laughing* that is so funny hehe  
  
me: ooooooooww Inuyasha come her * holds up dog treat as Inuyasha runs to her* Get down and beg for it.  
  
Inuyasha and Sessy: * down on all fours* Please gimmy Please....gimmy gimmy  
  
me: * evil snicker* I love this don't you * looks at all the readers* ok good boys. * gives them treat and pats them on the head*  
  
Ok sorry couldn't resist hehe well I hope that you liked this chapter sudden twist in the plot huh?? sorry about some the misspelled words ok Just over look them. Hehe well please R and R and tell me what you think Please no rude comments if you do not like the fic tell me why you don't not just that it sucks because you have to have a reason Or you could just not read it, but if you didn't like it I don't know why you would be all the way on chapter eight. * looks around wondering* anyway see you all later. Disturbed Demon Gurl 


	9. Love, Lust, and Lies no lemon

Disclaimer: roses are red violets and blue I don't own Inuyasha and neither do you....So get over it ok....." I'm just holding on to letting go what given to me, given to me, to hide behind the mask this time and try to relate, enter me" * cough* sorry bout that I'm been listening to Disturbed for to long It's gone to my head. 0_o  
  
me: Well now that was fun Ne?  
  
Inuyasha: maybe for you my pride has been wounded * gets up off floor and brushes self off*  
  
Sessy: What Pride. * Looks innocent*  
  
Inuyasha: * Growl* Shut up Sesshoumaru, or should I say FLUFFY.  
  
Sessy: * narrows eyes* don't you ever call me that again  
  
Inuyasha: Flu....................* smack*  
  
me: INUYASHA SIT!!!! * watches inuyasha hit the floor, looks back to sessy* Fluffy huh?  
  
Sessy: * Gulp* * in a whisper* help me....  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Chapter Nine: Love, Lust, and Lies. (No this is not a lemon chapter)  
  
Sesshoumaru leaned back onto the grass with kagome by his side and started to tell her everything he could remember. " I remember reading the scroll about a year ago so i don't remember everything that it said, but here I go anyway, I remember it said that the lord of the northern lands had a daughter named Kagome, and she was to be my mate in order for the two lands to become one great land called the Northwestern lands and me and my mate, Kagome was to rule, But when she was just a child no older than a few months she was kidnapped, the lords set out guards and managed to find the kidnapper and kill him but in the process he drop the baby down a well, the guards ran to the well after the thief was dead expecting to find a bloody baby at that bottom but there was nothing. thinking that you was dead they returned to the castle with the bad news, the lord was enraged by this and said that they would have another child so I would still have a mate, In hopes that the two lands would be together still. but never succeeded in having another girl."  
  
Sesshoumaru paused to catch his breath then continued with the story. "when I was old enough to become the lord my father was already dead and there was still no daughter for me to be mated with so I decided that I would not join the two lands in order for a bigger task to take care of alone.  
  
As I was going threw some of the papers in my fathers office I came across a scroll that was addressed to me but never opened, I opened it and scanned the page and almost didn't believe what I read, It was a scroll from a old witch named kioue, she had said how she placed a spell on the well right as you fell from the thief's hands and also placed a spell on you, that would hide your appearance from the world and would only be reviled when my hands touched you, because you was mated to me from birth, it also explained how you would not be able to return to me until you became of age, witch is fifteen for a dog-demon, it also explained that you was taken to another time where demons where not found, five hundred years into the future.  
  
Sesshoumaru finished what he was saying and sat up to look at kagome who was trying to sort everything out in her mind, " Yes that sounds about right Sesshoumaru, I was fifteen when I fell down the well and when I returned back to that time for the first time after leaving my mother explained to me how she had found me by the well and that no one had claimed her so the police had let her keep me, and how she always knew that I didn't belong there that I was from another place." Kagome had also sat up by now and was subconsciously petting her tail.  
  
"Well now all's we need to figure out is how we get you to stay as a demon without me touching you." Sesshoumaru looked over at kagome and smiled as she sat there and petted her tail, while looking at him. "yes that is a good idea but first I have a plan." kagome smiled evilly as she said this, and that made Sesshoumaru even more curious.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Inuyasha was woken up from his sleep when he felt a hand shaking him and a voice yelling out his name, he remembered running threw the forest to his brothers castle, when he smelled kouga, he ran faster so that he could get away but didn't get far enough away, kouga came flying out of nowhere and kicked him in the head, but there was something wrong with him, he almost looked like he was in a trance or under a spell, kouga kicked him again this time he hit his head on a rock and was losing cautiousness fast, before he gave into the darkness he saw himself run by. But How????  
  
Inuyasha wake up the person that was trying to wake him was starting to get annoyed at the hanyou, "Wake Up" she yelled this time waking that hanyou and getting a really cold stare in return. "Kikyou what are you doing here Where is kagome? What have you done to her? Tell me." Inuyasha was struggling against the soul catching demons that held him to the tree no to mention the spell that had been placed on him to hold him there as well.  
  
"I did nothing to her Inuyasha, you and your half brother did that all for me, or should I say the puppets that looked like you, but she don't know that, so guess what she hates you for telling her that you don't love her, that you love me and only me." Kikyou was now laughing at the thought of kagome laying on the forest floor crying her eyes out over Inuyasha, to bad she didn't know that Kagome didn't care for Inuyasha anymore because she was now with his half brother.  
  
"No you wouldn't you couldn't ... You did didn't you why did you tell her those lies Kikyou why?" Inuyasha stopped struggling against the demons and just hung there limp. "Why did I do that well that is simple because you belong to me, It is your fault that I died is it not? So you will stay with me and not return to her until after you have claimed me, so that I can make sure you do not try to take her back is that understood?"  
  
Inuyasha just nodded, not really caring what she said just as long as Kagome was not hurt he would do anything he was told. "Good now lets get on with it shall we, I want to get back to that stupid wench and see her pain when she is told that you belong to me." Kikyou laughed again and sent shivers down Inuyasha back; she snapped her fingers and released the spell that held up Inuyasha, "Come and follow me" Kikyou walked into the forest with Inuyasha not far behind.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at Kagome when she said that she had a plan, and was sitting there waiting for her to tell him what it was, "So what is this plan of yours? I hope it don't involve my half brother and that dead miko wench that he has now claimed" Kagome looked a bit shocked at what he said but quickly brushed it way, " My plan is to make Inuyasha jealous, to make him want me back, and for that I need you help" Sesshoumaru looked a little hurt by what she said, thinking that she still wanted he half brother back, he was about to ask her about this when she cut him off to finish telling him about her plan.  
  
"And when he does fall for me again that is when I will tell him that I belong to you and only you, I want him to know what it is like to be told that by someone you love, I want him to feel the pain that I felt, when he told me that he loved kikyou." Kagome looked pure evil sitting there petting her tail and staring at Sesshoumaru like she was going to rip him apart at any moment.  
  
"Alright I will help you, this should prove to be fun." Sesshoumaru let go of kagome's hand and held it in front of him, " Though I don't know how much we can do since I only have one arm, you know." Kagome shook her head and said not anymore. Sesshoumaru looked at her puzzled at what she said, Kagome didn't say anything but reached out her hands and placed them on his left shoulder, he could feel the warmth of her miko powers as they spread threw his body, and slowly he could feel his arm start to come back, within a few moments he had a new arm, His arm, it still had the same stripes as before and everything.  
  
he looked back to Kagome who was now looking overly tired from the use of her powers and said, " I didn't know you had that much power?" " I didn't either" Kagome said as she passed out, Sesshoumaru reached out and caught her before she hit the ground and placed her in his lap and put his arms around her protectively, " Thank You" was all he said before he fell asleep leaning up against a tree.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Me: So how did you get the name fluffy???  
  
Sessy: Well Unum it was uumm...  
  
Inuyasha: * pulling himself out of the hole* It was me, Because of his tail; it just fit because It is SOOOOOOOOo Damn Fluffy.  
  
Sessy: Ya that's it that Is why * give Inuyasha death glare*  
  
Me: Wow that is a tail lets me touch it please I'll give you a treat.  
  
Sessy: really I would get a treat just for letting you touch my tail. * unwraps tail from shoulder and wraps it around Shandi*  
  
Me: Wow!!! So cool * give sessy the whole bag of treats as she snuggles into his tail.  
  
Inuyasha: Hey what about me * pouts*  
  
Me and Sessy: Shut up!!!!!  
  
**************************************************88888  
  
yes I know that this chapter is kind of short but hey at least I got it out Huh!!! I'm going to try to get out a chapter everyday ok But I want some comments ok If I get at least 3 comments a chapter I will put out one chapter a day,, But if not then well you will just have to wait.. Talk to ya all later. Shandi 


	10. Just a Deam, Annoying thoughts

Chapter Ten: Just a Dream. Annoying thoughts. Disclaimer: nope don't own Inuyasha but I wanna.  
  
When kagome had awakened she was still laying in Sesshoumaru's arms as he lay next to the tree with his arms around her waist, so it wasn't all just a dream, or was it? Kagome was thinking to herself as she lied in his arms. Maybe it was all just a dream after all I no longer have my tail, I kind of miss it. Kagome sighed and leaned closer to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru felt something stir in his lap, so he opened his eyes and looked down in his lap expecting to find Rin instead his brother's miko sitting there curled up in his fluffy tail. He let out a soft growl when the girl woke and tried to stand up. Why am I acting this way she is after all only human? Then he remembered the dream everything, and was slightly confused at it, it felt so real, and he wish that it had been, but maybe it wasn't too late maybe he could still get this human.  
  
Wait what am I thinking she is after all just a human?  
  
You know you want her you can't deny your feelings towards her.  
  
What who are you and how do you know how I feel?  
  
I'm you that is how I know how you feel I'm the part of you that you never pay attention to but this time you will hear me because she is YOURS and you know we both want it that way.  
  
I have no idea what your talking about, I have no feelings for this human, she belongs to my brother, I will return her to him, No wait he does not deserve to be with her no man does.  
  
Only you that is, is it not?  
  
Shut up and leave me alone.  
  
No you will listen to me, take her to the well that she uses as a portal between this world and yours in three days time and her real form will appear.  
  
How do you know this, you are just fucking with me, like she said in her dream first human then hanyou, youkie, and now WHAT!!!! Even if she was only an Inuyoukie in her dream it was real enough to just seem stupid for her to change again.  
  
Yes but that was just a dream nothing more nothing less, and as to how I know this is none of your business, perhaps if you had not ignored me for so long you would know also.  
  
Tell me now!!!! What will she become??  
  
No you will find out on your own, Farwell till I speak to you again.  
  
No come back and talk to me tell me. Yelled an angry Sesshoumaru at thin air the voice was already gone. "Sesshoumaru-sama are you ok?" Asked a very confused Kagome. She was still sitting in his lap and was scared half to death when he yelled out to thin air. Sesshoumaru looked down at the woman in his lap, and noticed that she seemed a little worried. "I am fine, now get off of me wench." Stated Sesshoumaru is a cold emotionless voice.  
  
Kagome felt hurt by the way he had talked to her, and wished that he acted like he had in her dream. She stood up and started to walk away when a tail wrapped around her waist and pulled her back against Sesshoumaru's chest.  
  
"Where do you think you're going hmm wench?" Sesshoumaru didn't even look down at her as her said this; he just kept walking towards the small trail that would eventually lead to keade's village and to the well. ************************ Two Days Later *******************  
  
Neither Sesshoumaru of Kagome had said more than three words since they had stared towards keade's village, he never released Kagome from his tail except when she had to go to the bathroom, he didn't even when she bathed, much to her annoyance finally she had enough.  
  
"Why are you holding me like I might just up and leave all of a sudden Sesshoumaru-sama? A very annoyed Kagome asked. Sesshoumaru didn't respond, instead just kept on walking, that was it Kagome had had it she was going to give this demon lord a piece of her mind, or she would have had he not of suddenly stopped to sniff the air, he let out a soft growl and turned his head to look at the girl that was pressed against his side.  
  
"Wench why does it matter to you?" Sesshoumaru growled as he moved her from his side so that he was in front of him like she had been in the dream. Kagome blushed when she noticed this, "I was just wondering, because you wouldn't even let me go so that I could bathe and I would say there must be something wrong for you to do that."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled again when he smelt the sent getting closer, almost just a few more seconds then I will fulfill her wish, whether it was a dream or not, about a minute or two I better hurry. "Because I don't want my brother taking what is mine" He slightly purred the last part witch really made her wonder.  
  
"Sesshoumaru" Was all that she could say as he leaned down closer to her and pressed his lips against hers, he waited for the scream that would follow the kiss, but none came, instead he felt he lean closer to him asking for more, and he would give it to her. Sesshoumaru gently sucked/nibbled her bottom lip asking for entrance to her mouth, she almost didn't do it until she felt him lick her bottom lip, and she could hold back her moan.  
  
Sesshoumaru took advantage of her moan and thrust his tongue into her mouth and ran it along her teeth, enjoying her sweet sent, he caressed the insides of her cheeks with his tongue and explored everything that he could this included with his hands, never before had his wanted a woman so much, not to mention that she was a human but that didn't matter she would be his.  
  
Kagome was so surprised when Sesshoumaru kissed her that she forgot everything that was in her mind and gave in to his kiss, she leaned closer so that she could deepen the kiss and was aroused when Sesshoumaru started to suck/nibble at her bottom lip, but she would not give him what he wanted so easily she thought, that is until he licked her bottom lip asking again for entrance to her mouth, and she couldn't hold back the moan.  
  
She felt his tongue dart into her mouth and begin to run along her teeth then along her inner cheeks, she was sure she would have fallen from the feeling that he was giving her, if it wasn't for his tail that was still wrapped around her, then she felt his hands start to roam over her body, touching feeling every curve of her body but she didn't care she wanted him and she wanted him now.  
  
Kagome was starting to run her hands over his body as wail and was about to remove his armor when she hear a strangled breath behind her, she broke off the kiss to see who had made the noise and when she did she wished she hadn't. *****************************************************  
  
Well that is it for this chapter I'm gomen that it is so short but you will live ok...Tell me what you think and if I should continue writing the story. Please R/R ok I will post the next chapter when I have 7- 9 reviews and I already have 5 * hint* *hint* LOL that you all who reviewed and I dedicate this chapter to you, you inspired me to write this chapter so soon. Sorry about the Cliffy please don't kill me or you will never know what will happen * snicker* Well I had to make sure you came back so that you knew who it was now didn't I?? Ok laters. Disturbed Demon Gurl. 


	11. A new way to live

Nope I don't own Inuyasha BUT someday I will...I wish. Well here I go with another chapter Wow I'm on a role Ne? Two chapters in two days I was going to wait to so this chapter but after all the reviews I got I had to.Remember my promise well I got 10 reviews now and that Is way past seven LOL..I will post the next chapter after I get 15-20 reviews ok. Well no to answer the questions that you all asked me.  
  
Sesshoumaru: I'm glad that you like the story and in this chapter you will learn who it is and what they are doing.  
  
Candy: Well you got half of you guess right LOL!! I glad you like the story.  
  
LilYoko: You will see what will happen to Inuyasha, and it's not like I don't like him or anything, I kind of feel bad for putting him with kikyou but for the story to work I had to.  
  
ChibiMinko: Why thank you I'm glad that you think it is a wonderful chapter. And I have no Idea what adultfanfiction.net is. So you will have to tell me ok.  
  
Chem.: Glad you think that it is a good chapter, as yes the only reason he was OOC in the last chapter was because it was a dream and well weird things like that happen in dreams lol. And yes here I am Updating.  
  
Sierra-Falls: Nope he did not plan the whole thing from the get go. Someone else did but you will learn about that later. In fact he is trying to figure out why he is feeling this way about a human.  
  
Inuyashachick515: Glad you like Sess/Kagome pairing, and thank you for the review.  
  
Suki: Yes I'm updating everyday IF I get enough reviews.  
  
OK I know that is getting kind of cheesy that kagome went from human then to a hanyou then to a youkie than back to a human and is now going to change again and I apologize but the hanyou form was only a spell placed on her so that the plot would make better since After all who would think that The Great Sesshoumaru would go after just a human. Not kikyou that is for sure. Then the back to human form was because the spell wore off, and the youkie form was not entirely just a dream. Oops should not have said that * smacks self* oh well you will find that out either in this chapter or the next. OK and her new soon to be form is the one she will be staying I promise ok. * cowers in fear of readers* don't hurt me or YOU WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT HAPPENS. Lol well that is all that I can think of for now. So I will shut up and let you read the chapter.  
  
Chapter Eleven: A new way to live.  
  
Kagome was starting to run her hands over his body as wail and was about to remove his armor when she hear a strangled breath behind her, she broke off the kiss to see who had made the noise and when she did she wished she hadn't. Standing behind her partly in the shadows of the tree's stood Inuyasha; he looked shocked, hurt, surprised, and betrayed. Sesshoumaru could smell his growing anger and snarled. "What so you want you useless hanyou?" Sesshoumaru had released kagome from his arms. (Yes arms during the dream kagome had indeed healed his arm) but had not released her from his tail.  
  
"I.I came to see Kagome, I wanted to know if she was ok?" Inuyasha managed to say, while holding back his anger at seeing Kagome in the arms of his brother. Kagome came back to her senses after hearing him say that he wanted to see if she was alright, No she was not alright she was crushed by what he had said, and it didn't help any with him acting as if nothing had happened.  
  
"You came to see if I was alright, No I'm not alright Inuyasha and I will never be alright, not after what has happened." Kagome was surprised by the sound of her voice she almost sounded as emotionless as Sesshoumaru but not completely you could hear her anger and hurt.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome with wide eyes because of the way she sounded then he narrowed them to look at his brother. "What did you do to her you Bastard?" As he said this Inuyasha drew testsusaiga out of it sheath and it instantly changed into the glowing fang that his father had given him, the fang that Sesshoumaru had fought to get for many years now.  
  
"Tell me now." Yelled, the very angry hanyou. Sesshoumaru looked shocked "What do you mean what did I do to her, It was you that told her that you didn't love her that you loved that dead bitch kikyou." Kagome shivered a little at the memory and snuggled deeper into Sesshoumaru's tail.  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about; I would never tell Kagome such a lie." Then it hit him what kikyou has said, and all at once everything made sense, and he knew it was too late that he would never get kagome back. Kagome seen the sudden changes in Inuyasha's face and felt a tinge of sorrow for him, then shook it away, she would not forgive him the pain in her heart was to great.  
  
Inuyasha knew that she would never forgive him what that imposter did to her, and he didn't much blame her because to her it was him who said that and no matter how much he said it wasn't she would never believe and trust him again. So he kept his month shut about it and simply said that he was sorry and left.  
  
Kagome was shocked when she heard Inuyasha say that he was sorry but before she could say anything he was gone, Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru and smiled when she noticed that he was looking at her. "Sesshoumaru-sama I'm sorry for getting you involved with this, and I will now leave so that you will no longer have to deal with me and my weak human emotions." Kagome stated blankly as she started to free herself from his tail.  
  
Sesshoumaru face didn't show any emotion just the same stock look that he always had, but when he felt kagome trying to free herself form him tail his let out a warning growl, and tightened his tail so she could not free herself. "You will do no such thing, like I said earlier I will not let my brother take what is mine, and that includes his dead wench." Kagome looked a little shocked that he had called her his, but decided to try to leave him before she could cause anymore trouble, and once again tried to free herself from his tail.  
  
And again he tightened his hold on her "I told you no one will touch you, you will stay with me, and you will not even think about trying to leave because you now belong to me." This time his voice held a little emotion the sound of want, need, and hunger.  
  
Kagome's eyes grew wide with shock at his declaration to claim her, and then grew even wider, if that was possible, when he pulled her close and kissed her. Kagome kissed him back with the same hunger in her kiss as he had in his voice; Sesshoumaru slid his tongue lightly across her bottom lip, asking for entrance to her mouth, and when she slightly open her lips to let out a moan his darted his tongue into her mouth once again tasting her enchanting taste.  
  
Sesshoumaru ended the kiss and pulled kagome away with his tail so that he could look at her, her lips where still slightly parted from the kiss, and her eyes where still closed, "We will continue with our journey if we keep going all night we will make it to the well by tomorrow afternoon." Sesshoumaru once again started walking, Kagome stared at the man walking next to her, "What do you mean the well, why do you want to go there, are you planning on sending me away so that you no longer have to deal with me?" Kagome sounded a little hurt by what she said.  
  
"You will find out soon enough, now sleep you will need your energy." Sesshoumaru didn't even look at her as he said this, but just kept on walking. Kagome nodded her head in agreement; she was starting to feel tired anyway, and snuggled down into his tail and was soon fast asleep. Sesshoumaru looked down at the sleeping girl snuggled in his tail, and said to himself soon she will be mine, and jumped into the air, if we fly I will make it there by at least sun rise and will be able to get some sleep.  
  
Sesshoumaru landed by a tree next to the well just as the sun was coming up, Kagome stirred slightly in his tail and mumbled something that sounded like please don't leave me. Sesshoumaru sighed and sat down next to the tree and pulled kagome into his lap and put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him and prepared to sleep until mid afternoon then he would figure out what his youkie voice was talking about. ********************************* Third day******************************  
  
Kagome stirred and felt strong arms around her waist and her head on a soft chest, and she knew that it was Sesshoumaru, and was about to drift back into sleep when she heard Sesshoumaru speak. "So you are finally awake, it is about time now get up and go bathe before we continue with my plans." Sesshoumaru lifted her up out of his lap and unwrapped his tail from around her waist, much to her dismay. "What time is it, and were are we?" A still groggy Kagome asked. "It is almost noon, and we are back to the well, now go and bathe so that we can finish with my planes. Kagome nodded and walked off to the near by hot springs that she had bathed in some many times before.  
  
Shippou was walking threw the forest when he smelled something that brought tears of joy to his eyes, as he ran off towards the smell of his 'Mother' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kagome stripped her dirty clothes off and slid into the warm water of the hot spring, and felt her muscles instantly relaxed, and she let her mind wonder, she wondered where her friends where and how they where doing it had been almost two weeks since she had run away from the them to think in the woods and from there everything just fell apart. She was starting to think of her pup Shippou when she felt something fuzzy grab onto her neck and squeeze, while tears fell.  
  
She was startled when the little fuzz ball jump out of the bushes and latch onto her neck, so she did the only thing she knew to do, she scream, but then she noticed that it was crying and saying mama you came back I thought that you was gone forever, then she knew that it was Shippou so she reached up and pried him off of her neck and squeezed him to her chest. (No nothing sick just a motherly hug).  
  
Sesshoumaru heard Kagome scream and was instantly on his feet and running towards her, and when he got there there was a little kistune pup in her arms. "Who is that." He stated bluntly as her walked towards kagome, Shippou looked up and almost had a heat attack from who he saw, "Stay back mama, I will protect you." Sesshoumaru and Kagome both looked like they would die if they didn't laugh at the little kistune standing in front of her. "Don't worry shippou-chan he won't hurt us, he is now my friend." Shippou now looked shocked. "What do you mean friend?" again Kagome giggle and said that she would explain it to him. * * ** * * * * ** * ** * * * * * * ** **** * * ****  
  
OK that is it for the story ok so I didn't get to the new form yet sorry But next chapter for sure ok.Well until next time, See ya don't forget 15- 20 and you get a new chappy but not until then., so R/R. 


	12. AN reviews and A chapter 12 Teaser

Well I now that This isn't exactly a chapter but hey Give me a break I'm going threw Writer's block and well ya...All you writers out there know how stressful that is. LOL this is going to be mainly reviews responses and a little of chapter 12 but not a lot just enough to sustain you till I get the chapter up ok. Well here I go and don't forget to review ok.  
  
LadySolonque: glad you think that it is a good story, and yes I will continue it * picks you up off your knees * and you don't have to beg, lol I'm sure that you are good with the romance stuff you just got to give it a try. I mean I'm only 13 and I can do it so you can do it ok.  
  
MarsMoonStar: glad you think it is interesting.  
  
Riinuka2: I'm happy you think that it is Kawaii that is kind of funny that you forgot to read it hehe.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Well of course it is a good story would you expect anything less? And I have to stop it when it gets good or else I wouldn't have anything to put into the next chapter.  
  
Wildmage: Yes you can wait to read more you're going to have to LOL!! I will try to keep up the good work (even if I think that my story sucks)  
  
InuyashaFan19: I will try to keep up the good work ok. Well of course I know what buttons to push with Inuyasha; I only went out with him for like 3 months v_v Boy was that a mistake LOL. For a Inuyasha fan you sure don't act like one since I was so mean to him in this chapter, lol, I had to make them lose the emotions or else the story wouldn't flow, IF that was really him that is. 0_0 _ should not of told you that _  
  
PhantomAngel17: Yes kikyou must die v_v in fact she will die just not yet.and you will find out her true form soon enough lol.  
  
Lady-Destiny: Happy you think it is a good story so far. Umm I've been able to put up so many chapters because I all ready had chapters 1-9 written just on a different site, and I just move them here, but now I'm starting to write them again so it won't go as fast but it won't take me a month per chapter either. Yes Sessy is a little forward but hey that is just him.  
  
Suki: Yes I will update soon very soon in fact. Lol glad you think it is interesting.  
  
OK now on with the teaser DO NOT READ PAST THIS POINT IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THE NEXT CHAPTER TILL I POST IT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARND.  
  
Kagome grabbed the little kistune and settled back into the water to tell him everything that happened, it took about an hour to go over everything that had happened, leaving out the things that happened between Sesshoumaru and herself.  
  
Shippou looked shocked after kagome was done telling him everything that Inuyasha and Kikyou did, That jerk what did he think he was doing, getting with that dead corps instead of kagome, even after everything they had been threw he still chose that.that dead whore (ok don't tell me that this doesn't sound like shippou ok because we never hear what he is thinking in the anime so he could acutely think like this for all we know ok)  
  
"Mama are you sure your ok, he did hurt you in anyway, besides breaking your heart?" Kagome looked down at the little ball of wet fuzz in her arms and gave a warm smile that could light up the darkest of caves, "I'm sure Shippou, and he didn't hurt me in any physical way just mentally, how about we get out now ok, I'm getting kind of pruny." Shippou looked up at his 'mother' at nodded yes.  
  
Kagome put Shippou down and pulled herself out of the hot springs and started to squeeze the water out of her hair when she remembered that Sesshoumaru was standing not 5 feet away, she slowly turned around and meet face to face with Sesshoumaru, and gave a startled yelp, backed up to fast tripped over a rock and started to fall, Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and wait to hit the ground but it never came, She opened her eyes slowly and noticed that she was hovering in mid are with Sesshoumaru's tail wrapped around her body.  
  
"Uumm Sesshoumaru I think that you can put me down now." Kagome said as she tried to hide her bright red face in his tail. "Why" was all Sesshoumaru said as he pulled her closer to him. "Because I'm naked and I would like to get dressed, if you don't mind" Yelled kagome forgetting her embarrassment, that was now replaced with anger.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her and shrugged, "If you would sooner have lecherous monks see you naked then I will uncover you from my tail." Sesshoumaru started to unwrap his tail from around the now very much embarrassed Kagome, but was stopped when she pulled it back around her and spoke. "Miroku come out now and I promise I won't let Sesshoumaru rip you to shreds." A few seconds later and the bust across from her started to rustle and out stepped a man but it wasn't Miroku.  
  
Well don't you just hate me a cliffy and it is only a teaser lol. well Sessy does like the feel of kagome against his tail, spicily when she is naked LOL...Sorry I knew I was going to get asked that one. Guess what if I get 30 reviews I will put up the rest of the chapter ok so get to those reviews ok. Hope you liked the teaser.Who could it be that walked out into the clearing if it isn't Miroku.Well you will have to review so that you can find out now won't you. Talk to ya laters. Disturbed Demon Gurl. 


	13. The way things are

Disclaimer: I so don't own Inuyasha Sham on you for think such a thought. v_v hehe. ^_^ ok Gomen Nashi for taking so long in updating I didn't mean to take so long I was having some serious writers block, then I decided I didn't care if this chapter totally sucks (witch I'm sure it will) so gomen for that too hehe well Here I go I will try to make it good but no promises and don't forget to look for my new fic A Trip to the Future Miroku Style. Well on with the story.  
  
Inuyasha: why does Sesshoumaru always get Kagome?  
  
Devil: Because it is my story AND this is a Sesshoumaru and Kagome pairing so don't get all rude inuyasha, I COULD make you get With NARAKU u_u but have I NO BUT I CAN so don't push me Pup.  
  
Inuyasha: 0_0 Help me * cowers in corner * hehe sorry I didn't mean to.gomen please don't make me get with HIM * looks over to naraku* *and shudders*  
  
Kagome: ya go devil put him with HIM then maybe he won't be such an ass..Hehe.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Mann that would be just wrong.but funny hehe because I got the woman. *grabs kagome and kisses her*  
  
Kagome: 0_0 * pulls away * is that all I am something you can claim Humph,  
  
Devil: *sweat drop* ok we will continue with this AFTER the chapter Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 12: The way things are.  
  
Kagome grabbed the little kistune and settled back into the water to tell him everything that happened, it took about an hour to go over everything that had happened, leaving out the things that happened between Sesshoumaru and herself.  
  
Shippou looked shocked after kagome was done telling him everything that Inuyasha and Kikyou did, That jerk what did he think he was doing, getting with that dead corps instead of kagome, even after everything they had been threw he still chose that.that dead whore (ok don't tell me that this doesn't sound like shippou ok because we never hear what he is thinking in the anime so he could acutely think like this for all we know ok)  
  
"Mama are you sure your ok, he did hurt you in anyway, besides breaking your heart?" Kagome looked down at the little ball of wet fuzz in her arms and gave a warm smile that could light up the darkest of caves, "I'm sure Shippou, and he didn't hurt me in any physical way just mentally, how about we get out now ok, I'm getting kind of pruny." Shippou looked up at his 'mother' at nodded yes.  
  
Kagome put Shippou down and pulled herself out of the hot springs and started to squeeze the water out of her hair when she remembered that Sesshoumaru was standing not 5 feet away, she slowly turned around and meet face to face with Sesshoumaru, and gave a startled yelp, backed up to fast tripped over a rock and started to fall, Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and wait to hit the ground but it never came, She opened her eyes slowly and noticed that she was hovering in mid are with Sesshoumaru's tail wrapped around her body.  
  
"Uumm Sesshoumaru I think that you can put me down now." Kagome said as she tried to hide her bright red face in his tail. "Why" was all Sesshoumaru said as he pulled her closer to him. "Because I'm naked and I would like to get dressed, if you don't mind" Yelled kagome forgetting her embarrassment, that was now replaced with anger.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her and shrugged, "If you would sooner have lecherous monks see you naked then I will uncover you from my tail." Sesshoumaru started to unwrap his tail from around the now very much embarrassed Kagome, but was stopped when she pulled it back around her and spoke. "Miroku come out now and I promise I won't let Sesshoumaru rip you to shreds." A few seconds later and the bust across from her started to rustle and out stepped a man but it wasn't Miroku or at leased he didn't look like miroku.  
  
The young man was wearing a pale white mask with a small red dragon on the check, he was also wearing the same dark purple and black robes and was holding what looked like a staff behind his back. "Yes it is the monk that you and that bastard half-brother of mine travel with." Sesshoumaru answered the question she had been asking herself almost as if he had been reading her mind.  
  
The young man raised his left hand that was covered with dark purple cloth and prayer beads, and lifted the mask enough so that you could see his face. "Miroku-chan I can't believe that's really you." Kagome yelled as she ran over and hugged the monk, forgetting all about her current state of being undressed.  
  
Miroku made an "oof" sound when Kagome latched onto him in a breathtaking hug while saying "I missed you, I missed you." Repeatedly Miroku gave a soft sigh and hugged her back, when his hand touched silky smooth bare skin under his hand instead of cloth, he got a mischievous glint in his eyes as his hand started to roam south of her upper back, he had just reached her hip when the next thing her knew he was pinned to a tree with Sesshoumaru's claws digging painfully into his flesh.  
  
Sesshoumaru let out a loud warning growl to the lecherous monk he had pinned to the tree, "You will not touch her again, monk or I assure you, your death will be swift and painful." To emphasize his point Sesshoumaru squeezed his hand a little tighter around miroku's neck until blood started to run down his LEFT arm.  
  
Kagome looked up in horror and saw Sesshoumaru choking Miroku till he started to bleed. She watched as Miroku's blood ran down the front part of his robes and down Sesshoumaru's arm. "Sesshoumaru stop it he didn't do anything wrong." Kagome reached out and pulled on his arm but it didn't even budge, she looked up at Sesshoumaru with tears in her eyes.  
  
"He DID do something wrong, he touched what is mine." He stated emotionlessly. Kagome held back the tears that she could feel forming in her eyes, and tried to pull on his arm again, and yelped a little in surprise when she found herself pinned up against the tree with his claws all but gently wrapped around her throat.  
  
She gave a little sigh of relief when she saw miroku slide to the forest floor gasping for breath. But quickly drew it back in as she felt warm liquid run down her neck and chest, Kagome eyes wided a little as she lifted her hand to the liquid then her hand to where she could see it, her eyes filled with pain as she stared at her bloody hand, then looked back to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at her hand and seen it covered with blood, then back to her and was a little shocked to see the front part of her chest covered with blood. He droped his hand from her neck to her arm, and pulled her to him in a hug. Kagome started to cry when Sesshoumaru pulled her into his arms and was trying franticly to get away.  
  
"I thought that we where at leased friends, but I guess that a human will never have the honor of being a friend of the Lord of the West, I guess I was just a plaything that could never get to know how it really feels to be loved, first Inuyasha and now you, I should have just left you when I had the chance." Kagome pushed away from the Youkie lord and started to run past the spring into the nearby forest.  
  
She didn't get far before Sesshoumaru was atop her and had her pinned to the ground with his legs holding hers down and his hands holding her arms at her side. "You are more than a friend to me Kagome, and you was and never will be just a plaything, and for never truly being loved trust me you already know what that feels like you just chose to ignore it, and I will never do anything close to what my foolish half brother did to you."  
  
Kagome stated at shake violently as sobs came from her mouth as tears feel freely from her eyes, "I don't believe you...a.a..fri..friend would never...do ..do..something like that to each other...as ...for..lo.love..I know no such thing..I am .just .a play..plaything..to you." Kagome was trying her hardest to stop crying but to no anvile  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't take it anymore and let out a low growl and caputured her lips with hers in a passionate kiss.  
  
That is that there will be a lemon in the next chapter so keep that in mind and don't forget to review alright sorry it is short parents where starting to get grouchy hehe. Well see ya. Ja ne. Devil. 


	14. The truth behind Kagome

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Inuyasha never did never will but I wouldn't mind if I did.  
  
Ok There may or may not be a Lemon in this chapter I know that I said that there would but I'm not sure If there is this is going to be a way long chapter but if there isn't I promise Promise that there will be in the next chapter. Ok and I will get it out ASAP. I got grounded from the computer for a week so I'm sorry this chapter took so long. Well here I go.  
  
Sess: No you are not just something that I can claim. You are now MY woman  
  
Kagome: *rolls eyes* Now you sound like kouga. *shivers* and that is not Cool.  
  
Sess: *grabs kagome again* I do not act like that whimpy wolf. Thank you very much..I will accualy make you my woman not just say it.  
  
Inuyasha: *does anime face plant* What!!!!!  
  
Unseen Love chapter 13: The Choices we make.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ Last Chapter ~ * ~ *~ *~ *~*~  
  
Kagome stated at shake violently as sobs came from her mouth as tears feel freely from her eyes, "I don't believe you...a.a..fri..friend would never...do ..do..something like that to each other...as ...for..lo.love..I know no such thing..I am .just .a play..plaything..to you." Kagome was trying her hardest to stop crying but to no anvil  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't take it anymore and let out a low growl and captured her lips with hers in a passionate kiss.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~ This Chapter ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome struggled against Sesshoumaru as he kissed her; her mind was racing telling her to get away run that she was in danger. But she couldn't move her body was pinned to the ground with Sesshoumaru lying atop her. Sesshoumaru pulled away from the kiss to look at the woman-child beneath him and the blood that was still flowing freely from her neck.  
  
Kagome gasped for air after Sesshoumaru pulled away from the kiss, after she caught her breath she looked up at the TyiYoukie ( uuum I think that is how it is spelled) that had her pinned to the ground. "Sesshoumaru please I don't...I can't.I don't want to hurt your pride, We should get on with your plan before it is to late." Kagome managed to push Sesshoumaru off of her and walked over and dressed herself then turned back to the demon and motioned towards the well.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and followed her towards the well, 'Why did I lose control like that? It is not like me to be so easily angered, but when that monk took advantage of her nudeness I couldn't help it, I almost felt possessive over her.' Sesshoumaru huffed and walked to Kagome scooped her up in his arms and ran towards the well. It didn't take long before Sesshoumaru reached the well, He landed softly on the grass and strode to the side of the well and looked in.  
  
"I don't see what is so special about this well, but if this is where I am to bring you then so be it." Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl in his arms and let a small smile grace his lips before he dropped her into the well. "Sesshoumaru how dare youuuuuuuuuuu.." was all Kagome could say before she felt herself being engulfed in soft purple light of the magic of the well, then everything went black.  
  
"Uugg" Kagome groaned as she sat up and put her hands on her head to stop the pounding, throbbing pain in it. Then she remember what happened, "Why that Sesshoumaru he is going to pay for that, How dare he think that he could just drop me like I was some kind of rag doll, I don't ever remember passing out before when ever I went threw the well to my time, so why this time?" Kagome open her eyes and gasped.  
  
She was not in her time or back in Inuyasha time, She had no idea where she was, calmly Kagome stood and looked around her surroundings, She couldn't see anything except for an odd purple mist that continuously swirled around her, "Where am I?" Kagome said to no one. "You are in the land of the guardians, young guardian of the Shikon." Kagome not expecting an answer to her question turned around suddenly and meet the gaze of a tall mid aged woman.  
  
"What do you mean, I'm not the guardian of the Shikon." Kagome lowered her head. "I'm just the reincarnation of the guardian." The woman shook her head and walk over to the young girl. "You are not the reincarnation of Kikyou you are your own person, the only reason you look like her is because she was the one that cared for the Shikon, and when she died with the jewel it took in part of her spiritual powers and also her looks, and when the Guardians of the world gave the jewel to you, when you was still in your mothers womb you took on Kikyou's looks but you body refused her powers, because they where tainted with evil."  
  
Kagome looked up at the woman in total shock, "You mean that I'm not her..I mean.how.Why did the guardians of the world give me the Shikon?" The woman sighed and said, "Because you are the true guardian of the Shikon, and they just returned it to you, as for why and how you are the guardian of the Shikon you will find that out on your own, Now we must hurry, you will have three days from now to send the dead soul stealer back to the grave, and find you true soul mate, Should you fail in doing this your body will die and your spirit will be sent to another body and this will continue till you finish your task, I must go now, and just remember once you find your soul mate your true form will appear the night you give yourself to him." With a slight bow the woman disappeared.  
  
Kagome stood there staring at the spot where the woman was just standing before she fell to the ground unconscious. __________________________________________________- I'm so evil Hehe I'm going to stop there I'm sorry I didn't get to the lemon Hehe but it will get here Soon, Ok..I did a cliffy so don't kill me it just seemed like a good place to stop Hehe Review or you will never see the next chapter, I thank everybody who reviewed I'm sorry I didn't get to answer them but I just don't got the time, I can only be on the comp for three hours until I get ungrounded well Ja ne. Devil 


	15. Meet the Childern

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Inuyasha but Sessy is staying with me for a while. ^_^ See I told ya I would get this chapter out soon It will be pretty short because well Ya I only have half an hour to type this so sorry, but the lemon will have to wait, I got to get some things sorted out in the story ok. Just read and get over it ok at least I updated soon.  
  
Sessy: Come on Kagome we need to talk about you being MY woman.  
  
Kagome: 0_o *yes just like kouga*  
  
Inuyasha: What!! No you can't.She stays with me.  
  
Kagome: *growls* Sit Boy.  
  
Inuyasha: @_@ * oow the pain*  
  
Sessy: *snickers* Come on kagome ~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Unseen Love Chapter 14: Meet the Children ____________________________________________________  
  
Sesshoumaru sat at the base of a tree not far from the well it had been a good three to four hours since her had dropped Kagome down the well. Shippou sat up in a tree watching the well waiting for his 'Mother' he had seen what happened between Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Kagome and he was just a little scared of the Youkie Lord.  
  
Shippou sighed and jumped down out of the tree and cautiously walked over to Sesshoumaru, "Uumm Sesshoumaru-sama do you know when Kagome is going to get back?" Sesshoumaru looked down at the little kistune pup and glared, "I do not know when she will be back but I suggest you sit down and keep quite so that you don't wake up the monk, I don't feel like dealing with him."  
  
Shippou nodded and went back over to the tree and sat down on the grass, then turned to stare at the wall. 'I wonder if she is ok, I know that she didn't go to her time because I heard her and Sesshoumaru talking, So I wonder where she went I will have to ask her when she gets back' Shippou's sniffed the air a couple of times then stood up and looked towards a bush, 'I smell a Youkie and a..human girl?'  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama rin missed you." Shippou jumped a little when the little girl came flying out of the bushes with flowers in her hands and a very grumpy, flower covered jaken following behind. Rin ran over to Sesshoumaru and hugged his leg and handed him the flowers she had in her hands.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at his young ward and placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair, then he looked over to jaken, Who was removing all the flowers that he was covered in. "Jaken I thought I told you to watch her and not follow me?" Jaken flopped down onto the floor and started to talk. "Sorry Sesshoumaru-sama I didn't mean to.She made me.She ran after you.I didn't want to." Jaken stood up and pointed at rin "She tried to kill me when I told her she couldn't follow you, I was scared." Sesshoumaru raised an delicate eyebrow at jaken.  
  
"You was scared of a human child jaken, you are more pathetic than I thought" Sesshoumaru sat back down and picked up rin and put her in his lap, 'I guess the training I've been putting her threw has helped a lot, she is quite strong for a human child' Shippou looked over at Sesshoumaru and rin and looked puzzled.  
  
"Is she your pup, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Shippou started to walk towards the Youkie lord and rin, Sesshoumaru looked up from rin to look at Shippou, "I guess in a way she is, I found her dead after she was attacked by wolf Youkie and when I was healing from the wounds I got from a battle with my brother she brought me food and water till I was healed so I returned the favor." Shippou nodded.  
  
Rin looked over to see who Sesshoumaru was talking to and see the little Kitsune, "Wow you got a fluffy tail like Sesshoumaru-sama, are you going to be Rin's new playmate?, Do you have a mommy?, Rin don't but Rin wants one, Do you want to play with Rin?" Shippou nodded and looked up at Sesshoumaru to see if it was ok if him and rin played together, Sesshoumaru nodded and both the kids took off to play in a field not far away, jaken not far behind.  
  
Sesshoumaru sat for a little longer, then he smelled Kagome's sent from the well and jumped up and ran to the edge and peered in, at the bottom was a unconscious Kagome. ________________________________________________________________--  
  
Hehe another evil cliffy ok now that I have everyone together again the story will continue as planned Hehe, I won't have Inuyasha in the story again till after the next chapter ok, I will try to update soon but I'm still grounded till Thursday, Remember if you want to see the next chapter review If I get around 55-60 reviews I will put up the next chapter, And come on the isn't to many more reviews I just need to support ok. Ja ne Devil P.S. Sorry it is so short but hey I only had half an hour I promise the next chapter will be longer. 


	16. The First Change

Disclaimer: *glares at lawyers* OK fine I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other charters ^_^ But Sesshoumaru is still staying with me.  
  
Sessy:*grabs Kagome* we must go talk  
  
Kagome: 0_o About?  
  
Devil: Ok I will say this once and only once *cough* I HAVE THE POWER..ku ku ku ku.0_o  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sessy: 0_o she needs help.V_V  
  
Devil: *cough* ok on with the story.  
  
Unseen Love Chapter 15: The First Change  
  
~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ Last Chapter~*~*~*~**~*~*  
  
Sesshoumaru sat for a little longer, and then he smelled Kagome's sent from the well and jumped up and ran to the edge and peered in, at the bottom was an unconscious Kagome.  
  
~`*~*~**~*~*~*This Chapter~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sesshoumaru jumped down the well and picked up the unconscious Kagome in his arms bridle style and jumped back out of the well to a tree not to far away. Sesshoumaru landed on the tree branch and settled down with his back against the trunk of the tree to wait for Kagome to wake up.  
  
'That's weird I don't see anything different about her, maybe she is just a normal person after all, but that don't make any sense I can tell there is something different about her I just can't quite put my finger on it.' Sesshoumaru started to look Kagome over again and still didn't see anything different about her that is until he got to her hands, They where glowing a soft blue color mixed with a hind of white, Sesshoumaru reached out and touched her hand and the blue aura mixed with his own blood red aura and changed it blue/white to.  
  
Sesshoumaru pulled his hand back and studied it, his aura was now blue/white that of someone with a pure and innocent soul, 'but that can't be right, I'm evil I've killed many and done many more evil things I could never have a pure soul, the only way is if.' Sesshoumaru looked back up at Kagome face and studied it more looking for something, anything that would tell him what he thought was true, but found nothing.  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head and looked back at his hand, 'it just don't make any sense, I will have to ask her what happened to her while she was gone.' Kagome started to stir a little and then opened her eyes, but they weren't the same grey/blue color they where before, now they where a amethyst color a dark amethyst color, Kagome yelp a little in surprise when she opened her eyes and was looking right in to golden colored orbs.  
  
"Your eyes there.they've changed." Sesshoumaru reached up and softly touched her cheek close to her left eye. Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru a little longer then spoke. "Nani?... What do you mean they've changed? I don't see any difference I still see the same." Sesshoumaru shook his head, "No the color it's changed, they are no longer a grey/blue but are now a dark amethyst color, I think this color fits you much better."  
  
Kagome sat there a little longer thing about what the lady in the land of the guardians had said, 'Now we must hurry, you will have three days from now to send the dead soul stealer back to the grave, and find you true soul mate, Should you fail in doing this your body will die and your spirit will be sent to another body and this will continue till you finish your task, I must go now, and just remember once you find your soul mate your true form will appear the night you give yourself to him.'  
  
Kagome blushed a little at the thought of 'giving' herself to him, Who ever him was. 'So I have already started to change I just hope that I can kill Kikyou and get all the jewel shards in just three days, Arrg!! When did life get so complicated, I guess the first thing I should do is kill kikyou I just hope I'm strong enough.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome as she though and had to smile just a little when she blushed at the thought of something, then she looked back at him and smiled, "Sesshoumaru I must find Inuyasha and Kikyou I have I few things that I got to do." Sesshoumaru growled at little at the mention of his half-brother but nodded in understanding.  
  
Sesshoumaru jumped down out of the tree and set Kagome down and yelled for Jaken, at few second later Jaken, Rin, and Shippou bounded into the clearing, "Mama your Ok I was so worried you was gone for so long I didn't know if you was coming back."  
  
Kagome giggled a little and hugged the little kitsune closer to her chest. (And not like that all you pervs out there. _) "I would never leave you Shippou and you know that." Rin ran over to Sesshoumaru and latched onto his leg, "Who is the pretty lady Sesshoumaru-sama? Is she going to be Rins new mommy? Is she going to stay with us forever? Sesshoumaru looked down at his little ward and patted her head, but didn't answer any of her questions.  
  
Kagome looked down at the little girl attached to Sesshoumaru's leg and smiled; Sesshoumaru had told her all about rin on there way to the well, "You must be Rin-chin right." Rin nodded excitedly and ran over and hugged Kagome's leg. "Are you going to be Rins new mommy? I don't have a mommy anymore but I have Sesshoumaru-sama for a daddy, but I want a mommy to, is Shippou your pup?  
  
Kagome blushed a little more at Rins questions and said, "I don't think I'm going to be your new mommy Rin-chan but I can be your big sister if you like?" Rin nodded and started to run around Kagome and Sesshoumaru.  
  
"We must be on our way so that we can catch my half-brother and the undead miko." Kagome nodded and put Shippou on her shoulder; Sesshoumaru picked Rin up in his arms and Kagome in his tail and started towards the smell of earth, and bones.  
  
Ku Ku Ku Ku Ku Me is evil. *cough* See I didn't do a cliffy, ok maybe just a small one the next chapter will have a good Kikyou bashing in it, ( you can all tell I don't like kikyou very much) There will also be another surprise in the next chapter that has to do with Kagome and he New form. See you all later I sorry the chapter isn't huge but it is a little long than the last one. Hehe I get ungrounded tomorrow. Yay!!! Then I will have more time to type on my chapters. Don't forget to review ok. Ja Ne... Devil 


	17. An and stuff

Ok I'm Sorry about the Lemon but as I was going threw the story I got an Idea and that kind of changed my plans on the Lemon, There will still be one but it will not happen till the last day she has to live it will be good I promise that It will be long and not just a short cheesy one like a lot of ones I've read.  
  
That chapter will be a very good one and I can't wait to read it I have some really good Ideas for that chapter but I don't want to tell you to much more about it. The reason I write the chapters kind of short is because then the story will have more chapters and It won't take me very long to get the chapter out,  
  
But if you want me to write longer chapters they will take longer to get out and there will only be about 3-4 chapters left in the story because we are getting close to the ending. But if you let me write them shorter they will be put out faster and there will be 5-7 more chapters left in the story. So review and tell me what you all want ok I will start on the next chapter soon I don't know how good I am with fight scenes but I will try my best for all my fans out there, And I got an Idea for another Sesshoumaru and Kagome story and It will be good. But I won't start on it till I'm done with this one. Thank you all .Devil 


	18. A Reunited Soul

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Inuyasha But Sesshoumaru loves me.*cough* Hehe ok maybe not but I have the power over them all in my story..Ok I'm just going to get right to the Chapter Ok.  
  
Unseen Love Chapter 16: A Reunited Soul  
  
Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kikyou all sat by a fire in the woods talking about plans for the marrow.  
  
"I still think that we should head towards the West, if sesshoumaru still has Kagome-chan, Witch I'm sure he does, then wouldn't he head towards his palace?" Miroku looked at all the others around that fire, except Kikyou.  
  
"Feh, Like my half-brother would still have her around, what good if she for huh? I bet she couldn't even live on her own, she is probably already dead." Inuyasha snuggled a little closer to Kikyou. "Unlike my Kikyou." He added as he looked up at her from his place in her lap.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that Inuyasha, You didn't see the way your brother acted when I tried to grope her, I did, In fact I FELT the way he acted, and trust me it hurt."  
  
Inuyasha looked back over at Miroku and "Feh'ed" Miroku just gave him a look and walk over to where Sango lay and sat down and pulled her into his lap.  
  
"You better sleep so that we can continue on or way to the shard in the North." Inuyasha said and then rolled over and cuddled up with Kikyou to sleep.  
  
Miroku and Sango exchanged glances then they too snuggled together too sleep. And that is how Kagome and Sesshoumaru found them.  
  
"I don't know if I can do this Sesshoumaru, What if I'm not strong enough and she kills me instead?"  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped and set down the sleeping Rin onto the ground next to the sleeping Shippou already curled up there.  
  
"Why don't you think you are not strong enough? Is it because of my stupid half brother, because he always made you think that you where weak?"  
  
Kagome just stood there with her head down acting like she didn't hear him.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled a little and walked over to Kagome and placed two clawed fingers gently under her chin and made her look up at him.  
  
"I asked you a question and I expect an answer, not just ignored." Kagome felt her eyes well up with tears but forced them back down, "Yes it is because of your half-brother, and his first and only love Kikyou."  
  
Sesshoumaru stood there staring at her a little longer before speaking, "I think that you can do it, No I know that you can do it." He looked over at Shippou "Do it for your pup.Do it for me."  
  
Kagome felt the tears come back and this time she couldn't stop them, but they weren't tears of sorrow they where tears of joy.  
  
Sesshoumaru bent down and kissed her tears away, then started to kiss his way along her jaw bone and back up to her ear, he suckled and nipped at her ear lob for a little while then move down towards her neck.  
  
He nipped and licked at her neck careful not to draw blood, Kagome was trying to hold back her gasps from the feelings his ministrations where sending threw out her body but failed miserably.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked against the junction of her neck where her neck and shoulder meet when he heard her moan, He placed a final kiss on her neck and made his way back to her lips.  
  
Kagome about melted when his lips started to caress hers, then almost when crazy with pleasure when he started to nibble and lick her bottom lip, She reflexively opened her mouth to yelp when he bit a little to hard on her lip.  
  
But was stopped when Sesshoumaru plunged his tongue into her mouth and started to caress the insides of her mouth with it, it wasn't to long before Kagome's tongue started to explore his mouth and Sesshoumaru had to pull away before he took her right then and there.  
  
Kagome whimpered a little at the loss of the feeling of his lips on hers, Sesshoumaru chuckled a little at the dazed look on her face and the small whimper that she made when she pulled away.  
  
"Come we must get this over with fast I do not wish to spend more time than needed around my half brother."  
  
Kagome nodded and picked up her bow and arrows and walked into the clearing that Inuyasha and the rest where sleeping, Sesshoumaru not far behind.  
  
Kagome stopped on the other side of the fire Inuyasha was on and yelled rather loudly. "Get Inuyasha I'm here for the rest of my soul." Sesshoumaru stopped behind her and put his arms around her possessively.  
  
Inuyasha sat up bolt strait still half asleep and looked around until her spotted Kagome. "What are you doing here wench, I told you I don't need you and don't love you, so why don't you just go home already." Inuyasha and Kikyou stood up and looked at Kagome, Which is when he noticed Sesshoumaru standing behind her.  
  
"I would watch your mouth when you are speaking to her if I where you Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru coldly and pressed Kagome against him a little tighter.  
  
Miroku and Sango stood up and stared at their friend, then back to the now enraged Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't care what you think I should do and not do Sesshoumaru you are not my father and I don't have to listen to you."  
  
Sesshoumaru just shrugged, "I'm not here because of you Inuyasha I'm here because I want the rest of my soul back." Kagome looked over at Kikyou and glared.  
  
Kikyou just laughed and looked at Kagome like she was kidding, then swallowed and backed up a little when she felt and seen Kagome aura grow with anger.  
  
'This is not good no it is not, Maybe I can get Inuyasha to protected me, No that won't work I know that she could hurt him severely if he tried anything, I guess I will just have to try but I know I'm not going to be the victor of this fight.' Kikyou stooped down picked up her bow and arrows and turned to face Kagome.  
  
Kagome drew her bow and pointed it at Kikyou and fired, Kikyou Easley dodged it and drew an arrow of her own and fired, and Kagome jumped out of the way and ran away from her friends afraid that they would get hurt.  
  
Kikyou ran after Kagome, "Running away already Kagome? I thought that you would put up more of a fight than that but I guess I was wrong.  
  
Kagome stopped at glared at her reincarnate "No I'm not running away I'm just keeping my friends out of this fight, and don't worry I haven't even got started yet."  
  
Both Kikyou and Kagome drew an arrow and notched in their bows, "I want my soul back Kikyou, I will get my soul back." "Are you so sure about that little Kagome, I don't think that you could even if you tried."  
  
Kagome could feel her aura growing with her anger, 'how dare she think that I won't be able to get it back, I will show her, I will show them all' "I'M NOT WEAK" Kagome screamed and let her arrow fly.  
  
Kikyou's eyes widened in disbelief 'I don't think I should have pushed her' was the last thing she could think of before she was ran clean threw with Kagome's arrow.  
  
Kagome stood there shook at what she just did, she looked down at the glowing pile of earth and bones that still had her arrow sticking out of it. The pile stopped glowing and something flew out of it and into Kagome.  
  
Kagome feel to the ground clutching her head in pain while screaming in agony, she could only see her own blue/white aura then it turned black, then back to blue/white and then back to black,  
  
The last thing she saw before she gave into the blackness was kikyou standing in a field waving goodbye.  
  
OK that is that for this chapter this is a good sized chapter huh? It is three and a quarter pages long in Microsoft word.0_o I did a little fluffyness between Kagome and Sesshoumaru just to help get you by till the lemon chapter ok.I hope that you liked this chapter I didn't dwell to long on the fight scene because I can't write them ok So I'm so so sorry about that ok..If you want I will try to make just a fight scene but I don't think that I could do it. ^_^ so I'm Gomen ok I will stop all me rambling and shut up ok..Ja ne Devil ^_~ 


	19. A Reunited Soul 2

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, Me no own, so you no sue.^_~  
  
Sorry about cutting this chapter in two but I was tired and so I stopped the chapter there and went to bed. ^_^ But look I'm updating really fast now. ^_^ I'm going to try to finish the story before Friday but no promises, I'm going down to my aunts for the summer so I don't know how often I will be able to update down there So I'm going to try to finish before I leave but I will need all the reviews I can get so that I don't get writers block ok. ^_^  
  
I will get to the story now and stop all my endless rambling ok..Oh ya I almost forgot.  
  
^_^ I love Sesshoumaru. *all the readers Sweat drop* ^_^ Hehe ok on with the story ok I don't know how long this chapter will be but I will try to make it kind of long. Ja Ne Devil.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~* Last Chapter ~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~  
  
Kagome stood there shocked at what she just did, she looked down at the glowing pile of earth and bones that still had her arrow sticking out of it. The pile stopped glowing and something flew out of it and into Kagome.  
  
Kagome feel to the ground clutching her head in pain while screaming in agony, she could only see her own blue/white aura then it turned black, then back to blue/white and then back to black,  
  
The last thing she saw before she gave into the blackness was kikyou standing in a field waving goodbye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~* This Chapter~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
Unseen Love Chapter 17: A Reunited Soul Part 2  
  
Sesshoumaru was instantly by her side carefully picking her up in his arms, Something swooshed past his arm and fell with I slight * Thump * too the ground, Sesshoumaru looked down and raised a brow.  
  
There hanging over the side of his arm was a silver wing outlined with a dark amethyst color like Kagome's eyes.  
  
'So she is changing even faster than I thought, Hmm this is quite interesting this may prove to me that she is what I thought in the first place.'  
  
Sesshoumaru reached down and picked up the wing to tuck it back under her when he felt something soft and fluffy brush against his hand.  
  
'That is odd I only know of one thing that is that soft, and it is currently wrapped around my shoulder.'  
  
Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome up a little more and saw a silver tail outlined in amethyst just like her wings.  
  
'Yep just as I thought she is a Inu-Kami (Ok I'm making this kind of Youkie up on my own so don't steal my Idea ok and for those of you out there who don't know what Inu-Kami means it pretty much means Dog-God or in her case Dog-Goddess ok Got it. ^_^ good now on with the story) that means that I better be careful not to make her mad I DON'T want to see what she can do if she gets really mad.' Sesshoumaru sighed and walked over to the fire and sat down as all the others in the rag-tag group gaped at him.  
  
"What happened here..Why don't I remember anything that happened." Inuyasha looked around at everyone from where he fell to the ground.  
  
"I think that you where under Kikyou's control Inuyasha and now that." Miroku was cut off by Inuyasha jumping up and grabbing him by the hem of his robes.  
  
"Where is she? What happened....And why do I smell my Brother?" Miroku and Sango sweat dropped, Sesshoumaru just sat there behind Inuyasha with a still unconscious Kagome in his arms.  
  
Sango giggled and pointed behind Inuyasha, He turned around and about fell over when he saw Sesshoumaru coolly sitting there with Kagome in his arms.  
  
"What are you doing here? And why do you have Kagome?" Inuyasha growled as he instinctively reached for testsusaiga, Witch wasn't there.  
  
"Nani?" Inuyasha looked down at his side where the sword should have been but there was nothing there, Inuyasha looked back at Sesshoumaru and growled.  
  
"What did you do with my sword you bastard?" It was more of a statement than a question but Sesshoumaru still answered.  
  
"I didn't do anything to your sword brother, It was the undead miko that most likely did something to it, Witch if she did you are even dumber that I thought, Even if you was under a spell you still should have protected your sword."  
  
Inuyasha just "Feh'ed" and sat back down still looking at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"You didn't answer my other questions brother; I asked you why you were here and why you have Kagome in your arms."  
  
Sesshoumaru sat for a little while before answering, "I'm here because of Kagome, and the reason I'm holding her is of no concern to you." Inuyasha growled again and would have pounced on his brother and torn him apart if he didn't just fall face first into the dirt.  
  
"SIT" Kagome said softly as she turned around to face her friends, but stayed in Sesshoumaru's arms.  
  
THUD!! "Bitch what was that for." Inuyasha muffled voice said from his spot face-first in the ground.  
  
"For being a jerk and for trying to hurt me and Sesshoumaru." Kagome said as she shifted so that she was sitting in Sesshoumaru's lap leaning up against his chest.  
  
"Lady Kagome how is it that you were able to beat Kikyou so easily?" Miroku sat back down and pulled Sango into his lap.  
  
"I really don't know Miroku all I remember was getting really mad then I felt my aura grow so I fired the arrow I had in my bow, after I could see again she was gone then the part of my soul that she had came back to me and I passed out."  
  
Miroku sat there thinking for a little while then looked back at Kagome and gapped.  
  
"Nani?" Kagome could feel her checks turning a nice red color.  
  
Miroku just continued to stare at her, Sango looked at Miroku then over to Kagome and she Gasp and put her hands to her moth, Inuyasha who had just recently got up from the ground looked over at Kagome and gapped like Miroku.  
  
Kagome blushed even more now that everyone was staring at her. "Nani what's wrong with all of you? Do I have something on my face?"  
  
Miroku shook his head and said, "No just on your back and shoulder."  
  
Kagome looked puzzled but looked anyway, there on her back was two quite large silver wings that where outlined with an amethyst color, she turned her head to look at her shoulder and was meet with fluffiness.  
  
"My tail it's back I can't believe it Wow I thought I would never see it again." Kagome grabbed her tail and started to stroke it, Witch caused her to purr much to her surprise.  
  
"But wait." Kagome pulled her tail away from her face and looked at it. "Why is it silver this time instead of black?"  
  
She turned back around in Sesshoumaru's lap so that she was facing him. "I'm not sure Kagome, But last time it was just a dream, was it not."  
  
Kagome nodded and started to pet her tail again witch caused her to purr, Kagome stopped and looked up at Sesshoumaru and smiled a mischievous smile.  
  
Kagome wrapped her tail back around her shoulder and pounced on Sesshoumaru and started to pet his tail, Witch just like she had hoped made him start to purr.  
  
"Aw you're so Kawaii when you purr Sesshoumaru." Kagome giggled as her continued to pet Sesshoumaru's tail.  
  
"I do believe that you purr just the same Kagome." Sesshoumaru reached for her tail that had somehow undone it's self from around her shoulder and started to pet it as well, Making Kagome purr against his chest.  
  
"Sesshoumaru stop that..purr..purr" Kagome reached behind Sesshoumaru and stroked the base of his tail where his spine ended and his tail began.  
  
"Ka.Go.Me" Sesshoumaru purred as he pushed out towards Kagome.  
  
Kagome giggled, "What Sesshoumaru do you like that.or should I stop?" Kagome stopped petting the base of his tail and put her hands in her lap.  
  
"No don't stop that felt good..Here let me show you." Sesshoumaru reached behind Kagome and stroked the base of her tail.  
  
"Oh kami that feels..purr..purr.good.Sess.hou..maru." Kagome started to pant as she leaned on Sesshoumaru.  
  
Miroku raised his hand and coughed into it too get his friends attention, "I think that we should all get some rest and we will talk about what happened tonight in the morning."  
  
Inuyasha huffed and jumped into a near by tree to sleep, Sango and Miroku laid back down on there sleeping blankets, and Sesshoumaru picked up Kagome and jumped back over to where they left the two sleeping kids.  
  
"Sesshoumaru what exactly happened to me, why did I change into an Inu- Youkie with wings?"  
  
"I'm not sure but I have a hunch that you are an Inu-Kami but I'm still not sure."  
  
Kagome sat down at the base of a tree not far off from where Rin and Shippou where sleeping, and looked back over at the Youkie Lord.  
  
"Sesshoumaru we should leave before the rest of my old group wakes up, I really don't think that I can stay around Inuyasha for much longer."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded and sat down next to Kagome wrapped his tail around her, and pulled her into his lap.  
  
"Nani?" Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru from her place in his lap; Sesshoumaru looked back down at her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, "Good night My Kagome."  
  
OK I was running out of Ideas for this chapter ^_^ I just had to put in the tail petting part and I know that Sesshoumaru is OOC but hey it is my story so I will make him as much OOC as I want to.  
  
^_^ But I try to keep them in character as much as possible, But If you kept sesshoumaru in character the whole time the story wouldn't be much fun now would it. ^_^ and see I didn't do a cliffy this time either. ^_^ I just ended it hehe, This chapter didn't really have anything happed in it because it was just a filler chapter for the first part of the chapter.  
  
For the people out there who are wondering about Kikyou waving goodbye while standing in the field Well it is because After she died she turned back into her nice self and since her and Kagome where sharing the same soul she was just saying goodbye and in a way that she was sorry. ^_^ Don't ask I was on a sugar high so ya. Don't forget to review. Ja Ne.. Devil ^_~ 


	20. Learning how to fly is crazy

Well I know that I haven't updated in a long time and I so sorry ^_^ I'm now staying at my aunts and I haven't had time to update lately but here I am updating ^_^ This chapter I'm not so sure will be that good Hehe I got to put in a filler chapter before the last two chapters ok so just bare with me here. Ok now On with the story..or chapter what ever you want to call it. ^_~  
  
Sesshoumaru: You know that your weird right?  
  
Devil: Ya I know but I wouldn't have it any other way. ^_^  
  
Sesshoumaru: o_o Did I say weird? I meant really weird  
  
Devil: * rolls eyes * I think that Sesshoumaru is the weird..cute..sexy..  
  
Sesshoumaru: *_* '  
  
Kagome stirred in Sesshoumaru's arms a little and yawned, "Good morning sessy".  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at the Inu-Omekami in his arms and raised a delicate brow at her.  
  
"I'm afraid it's not morning Kagome." Kagome blinked and looked around, "Hmm your right, Hehe I guess I'm not used to Youkai vision yet huh."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her a little longer then stood up, "I think that it is time you learn to use those wings of yours."  
  
Kagome looked at him like he just said that she was a boy, "What I can't fly I don't think that they can work."  
  
Kagome fingered the soft feathers of her left wing while looking up at Sesshoumaru from her spot in his arms.  
  
"I think that they will work just fine." Sesshoumaru set Kagome down and started to walk away with Rin wrapped up in his tail.  
  
Kagome sighed in defeat and wrapped her tail around Shippou and followed.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped in a clearing and set Rin down and told Jaken, (who just got there not to long ago) to watch her and if anything happened it would be his head.  
  
Kagome walked into the clearing and sat Shippou down next to Rin then stood next to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Ok now focus on your wings, and try spread them and flap." Kagome nodded and focused on her wings. She wiggled her fingers a little in concentration and moved her wings a little but that was about it.  
  
"Try again but think of them as your fingers and just move them." Kagome closed her eyes again and flexed her wings out and flapped a little."  
  
"good now try to lift your self off the ground." Sesshoumaru watched Kagome as she flapped her wings a little harder and lift off the ground some.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and looked around till she spotted Sesshoumaru, "Hey Sesshoumaru this is easer than I thought."  
  
"Maybe getting off the ground but what about flying?" Sesshoumaru floated up into the air next to Kagome and grabbed her hand and took off towards to sky.  
  
"Now flap wider and longer, But not as much." Kagome looked at him weird but stretched out her wings all the way and flapped a couple of times a little harder that before."  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as she flew ahead of him a little, "I can do it Sesshoumaru I can do it." Kagome turned her head and smiled at Sesshoumaru but then frowned when he started to drift away, well at least to her that is what it looked like.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked a little when he saw Kagome start to fall but hid it and went and caught her a few feet off the ground.  
  
"Why did I start to fall Sessy?" Sesshoumaru set her down and looked at her, "Because you are not used to flying yet, your wings need to get used to your weight."  
  
Kagome put her hands on her hips and huffed, "Are you saying that I'm fat, FLUFFY."  
  
Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the nickname but answered anyway, "No I was just saying that your wings are not strong enough to fly for very long yet, because they have never been used before."  
  
Kagome sighed, "I'm sorry Sesshoumaru I guess I'm just stressed a little, I'm going to go for a walk alright?"  
  
Sesshoumaru studied her for a little while then nodded, "It will be sunrise soon and if you want to leave before the half-breed wakes I wouldn't stay gone long."  
  
Kagome nodded and strode past Sesshoumaru into the forest, Sesshoumaru turned around and headed back to where Rin, Jaken, and Shippou were.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome sighed as she walked, 'What am I going to do I can't tell him that even if I get all the jewel shards and beat Naraku, Not that I have too but how else would I get his shards?"  
  
Kagome sat down on a rock and placed her head in her hands and leaned forward and placed her elbows on her knees.  
  
'I hope that he doesn't like me that much I don't want to break his heart after he opened up to me'  
  
'Maybe I can just leave, No I can't do that Rin loves me too much and well I've kind of taking a liking to her, and what about Shippou, No leaving just isn't an option.'  
  
Kagome stood back up and started to walk towards the rest of her 'group' "I just hope that I can get the rest of the shards before my time runs out."  
  
Sesshoumaru watched Kagome as she got up off the rock and start walking back to the rest of the group, 'She smells so sad I wonder why, Is it me? No it must be something else' "I just hope that I can get the rest of the shards before my time runs out."  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at the retreating form of Kagome, 'Before her time runs out? What is she talking about? I will have to ask her next time we are alone, I just hope I'm not too late.'  
  
Sesshoumaru jumped down from the branch he was on and followed kagome.  
  
OK Well I told you that not much would happen in this chapter Hehe, but next time there will be ok ^_^ I just came up with an Idea for a new Sesshoumaru Kagome story.  
  
Ok everything is the same ok and it is just after Naraku is killed, They just got the last two shards from Kouga and have put the jewel back together, Inuyasha makes a very very selfish wish and Kagome pays for it. Then something happens and Sesshoumaru is forced to take a human mate but something just isn't right. I would give more details but that would just ruin the story ^_^ tell me what you think and if I should write it. Ok Ja Ne ~ Devil ~* 


	21. Search Begins Again and Again

Well here I am again writing on this story. I'm sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter but I was very busy I just started two new fics and well that can be a hand full if you know what I mean. Ok is there anyone out there who would like to be an editor for my chapters before I post them up? I could really use the help you know. If so review me and tell me or just send me an e-mail at mew151mew@hotmail.com and I will contact you ok. Well now on with the story.  
  
Devil: You know what?  
  
Ulys: no what?  
  
Devil: I'm kinda at a loss as of what to do next in this story.  
  
Ulys: :: Falls off rock he was sitting on:: What you don't know what to do next?  
  
Devil: Well no.  
  
Ulys: Then here let me write this chapter. :: Takes laptop from Devil::  
  
Devil: Hey that's mine give it back. :: reaches for laptop::'  
  
Ulys: Not this chapter :: starts typing::  
  
Devil: ::sits down on chair:: Ja Ne and enjoy the chapter if you don't them take it up with my muse Ulys.  
  
Ulys: By the way Disturbed Demon Gurl does not own Inuyasha or any of the gang.  
  
Devil: That's devil to you……….  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Unseen Love.  
  
Chapter 19: Search Begins again.  
  
By Disturbed Demon Gurl   
  
Kagome walked back into camp and sat down beside the still sleeping kistune cub and ruffled his hair.  
  
' I'm sorry shippou but I don't know how much longer I can stay here I only have two more days and I still don't have all the Shikon shards or have I found my soul mate.   
  
Kagome sighed and stood up and picked shippou in her tail, just as sesshoumaru walked into the clearing.  
  
"Oh hello there sesshoumaru where have you been I think that we need to be going soon" She shifted her gaze to the light blue sky and watched as a few stars faded into the endless darkness.  
  
She looked back down towards sesshoumaru, "it will be morning soon and Inuyasha doesn't sleep well in the day time."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled a little and the mention of Inuyasha's name but did go and pick rin up as well.  
  
"Where are we heading to Kagome?" Kagome looked up at the demon lord next to her, "I think I can feel some shards not to far from here, there just a little ways towards the north."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded grabbed kagome by the waist and took to the sky.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Inuyasha groaned a little in his sleep and rolled over towards where Miroku and Sango where lying.  
  
"Miroku what do you think he is dreaming about?" Miroku looked over at the woman sitting next to him and smiled.  
  
"It's hard to tell Sango, but knowing Inuyasha it is probably ramen or some other kind of food."  
  
Sango and Miroku both laughed at that and sat waiting for the Inu-Hanyou to wake up, they didn't have to wait long.   
  
Inuyasha sat up and rubbed his eyes before he yawned, "Woh there inuyasha be careful yawning that wide you might inhale a bug or something." Miroku chuckled when Inuyasha snapped his mouth shut.  
  
"Shut up miroku." Inuyasha looked around the camp noticing the disappearance of two people, "hey where did Kagome and Sesshoumaru go?"  
  
Miroku looked around the camp as well, "I don't know Inuyasha they where both gone when we woke up." Inuyasha huffed and said something about stupid humans as he got up.  
  
"Where are you going?" all three group member's turned towards the bone chilling voice and gasped at what they saw.  
  
Standing there in the shadow's holding half of the Shikon no Tama was none other than……….  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
hehe I bet you hate me know don't you, come on tell me you hate me. ^_^  
  
I know I'm evil but hey what can I say, I'm sorry this chapter wasn't longer but I didn't want to spoil to much for chapter 20 now did I. Now here are some question's to ask yourself.  
  
Does Inuyasha remember anything when he was being controlled by Kikyou?  
  
Is Kikyou really dead?  
  
Where is Naraku?  
  
Who is Kagome's soul mate, Will she find him in time?   
  
Will she find all the Shikon shards in time?  
  
Will Sesshoumaru ever find out what she meant by 'before I run out of time' (witch is what kagome said to her self)  
  
Those are just some of the many question's that have yet to be answered so tune in next time on 'Unseen Love' Same channel, Same time, same story. ^_^   
  
Here is a preview for the next chapter enjoy.   
  
"But how can that be, I killed her."  
  
Inuyasha shook his head, "I don't know all's I know is that she came and told me about naraku."  
  
Sesshoumaru growled, "I don't believe her, how could naraku have got so strong?"  
  
Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked at the TaiYoukia and shook there heads.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Here is a story recommendation for all you Sesshoumaru/Kagome story lovers out there.  
  
Unexpected Allies: How to train a TaiYoukia By Striking Falcon.  
  
I just loved this story and she is still going strong with the second part of her ongoing trilogy for this story. Sesshoumaru needs kagome's help to get something of his back but when he starts to have feelings for her something more comes of it. I would tell you more but that would just ruin the story. SO go and read it now you won't be disappointed I promise.  
  
Well that about wraps it up I hope that you review or you will never find out what happens. And don't forget to look into my new story 'Easy Betrayal' for all the people who read my stupid comments and crap at the endings of my chapters 'Easy Betrayal' is the story I was asking if I should write or not and well I decided to write it. So Dig in.  
  
  
  
Ja Ne - Disturbed Demon Gurl. AKA - Devil   
  
For all of those people out there who are wondering what are those weird letter and boxs and things, I don't know what they are and I can't figure out how to get rid of them so you will all have to bare with me for a time tell I figure it out ok. I'm sorry and I'm trying, i think that it is Microsoft Word but I'm not sure so I will try in note pad on this chapter and if that Don't work then well I just don't know. 


	22. Trapped Within Ourselves

**Author Notes:**_  My God! I can't believe that it has been so freaking long since I last updated…Wow I'm so sorry. So many new things have been going on in my life. I've moved I have a job now; My Oldest Brother got married and now has a baby girl. (she is only a few days old), my second oldest brother is getting married in 2004 and has a baby boy (he is a little over three months old) my mom and step dad are getting married in may. And I've finally got to talk with my father (we don't talk much) Wow so many new things…I just hope that I can finish this story I was very bad at planning this out. :: cringes :: Okay I have some important information on the story but I will put it down there since not everyone reads my Notes. Oh and look I finally figured out how to format the stupid story. Yeah go figure right around the last few chapters…God._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Characters that appear in the Anime or Manga I am merely a authoress writing for personal pleasure and for the pleasure of my fans. I wish to gain no profit from this story or anything related to Inuyasha._

__

__

                                                                                            ~Disturbed Demon Gurl~

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Index of Story Font Styles:_**

_'Italics'_- Thinking or certain words throughout the story.

**_'Bold Italics'_**- Dreams, Flashbacks

_____________ (across the page)- scene change

_"…it isn't the thing you do, dear,_

_It's the thing you leave undone,_

_Which gives you a bit of heartache,_

_At the setting of the sun."_

                           - Margaret E. Sangster

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

                                                                              **Unseen Love Chapter Twenty: Trapped Within Ourselves**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

**Look Here And Read Okay!:**      _I have a few things to say before I jump right into this chapter, as you all know I have been away from this story for sometime and have changed a few ideas within the plot of the story. So please do forgive me I'm not sure if this story will have a happy ending and I know I have a lot of lose ends to tie up. I will be trying my best to fill in most of those with this chapter and next chapter will most likely be the last one okay. So do not kill me! On the note of a Lemon in this story, most likely not with the FF.net restriction now and I do not have a homepage seeing as how I don't know how to make one. If anyone could help me out on that I would really appreciate it, also I'm looking for some fan art for this story so if you are interested please contact me at mew151mew@hotmail.com or green_eyed_devil6@yahoo.com. I have three fan art pictures so far and they are great. Thanks so much Zeheria you know who you are! Okay now I think that is it… :: thinks :: Oh writing style may be different I have gotten better at writing, but also my stories seem to take a turn for the worst…I mean Dark Fics, If you like Rurouni Kenshin check out my story Darkness Unnamed, It is good and one of my few stories I like! Also I would like to say, there are Review Responses at the bottom of this chapter, if you review chapter 20 or you where new and review a different chapter you have a review, Kitsune-chan3 you have around three of them so check them out okay!_

~Disturbed Demon Gurl~

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome smiled as she flicked off a few drops of blood from her claws, her and Sesshoumaru along with Rin and Shippou had been flying north almost all morning before spotting a rather large slug youkia witch held the last two shards of the Shikon no Tama that Kagome required. It had been a short battle in which Kagome had tried out her new fighting skills along with the new wings and claws; she found that strangely she liked the blood rush in which she received from fighting in battle.

Turning around Kagome headed back towards the small clearing not to far away where Sesshoumaru and the two children where waiting for her. Stretching her wings out Kagome flapped a few times and took off in a run over the bumpy land. Her wings caught the air currents and she lifted up into the sky, wings spread wide and a big grin on her face. 

"Wow no wonder Sessy always flies everywhere this is great!" Kagome laughed out loud as she soared above the tree tops and the heads of her group members below. "Hey Shippou look I can fly now!" Kagome gasped out as she unsteadily landed on the grassy floor of the forest in front of Sesshoumaru. Still smiling she fixed her silver and amethyst outlined kimono and stared out at the small group she called friends and family. "But I think that I could work on the landing huh Sessy?" He grunted his answer and turned around to gather their belongings.

"Well don't be so damn happy looking Sesshoumaru-_sama it doesn't fit your personality." Kagome huffed as she walked over and scooped Shippou up in her arms. "Did you see me while you were up there flying Mama?" Shippou's innocent jade green eyes gazed up wonderingly at Kagome's dark amethyst ones._

Kagome smiled down at the young Kitsune cub in her arms, "Hai Shippou-chan I did see you." She looked over at Rin who was currently hanging onto Sesshoumaru's white hakamas.

"Hey Sesshoumaru I think that we should head back towards Sango and Miroku's camp I have a few things I need to speak to Inuyasha about." A soft growl resounded though out the small clearing as Sesshoumaru turned to look at Kagome. "Fine but I wish to make it fast; I have no desire to spend any more time around the half-breed than needed." Kagome narrowed her eyes at Sesshoumaru's back as he turned around and took to the sky, Rin securely wrapped in his snowy white tail.

Muttering under her breath Kagome picked up the last few items in the camp and told Shippou to perch on her shoulder while she flew. "Asshole I wonder what crawled up his butt and died while I was away getting the last few shards? Kami-sama the least he could do is say, '_Oh gees Kagome great job at killing the oversized slug.' But no he just has to be Mr. Big n' Bad all the time." Growling a little, Shippou securely clinging to her, Kagome set off after Sesshoumaru; back towards Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku along with the fire cat Kirara. **(A/N: Is that how it is spelled, and have I mentioned her in the story yet? Help please)**_

It didn't take long for Kagome and Shippou to catch up with Sesshoumaru and Rin, he was flying at a leisurely pace so Rin could look around and down at the forest below. Flying up next to Sesshoumaru Kagome asked, "Sessy what is wrong? And don't you tell me it is none of my business because quite frankly it is when I'm involved with this attitude of yours."

Sesshoumaru gave a side look at Kagome, his face a stock mask. "Maybe you should learn how to open up to others as well Kagome-san after all it isn't nice to ask something from someone when you are no more willing to give it back." Kagome's face became a confused site as she stared at Sesshoumaru. "Sessy I have no idea what you're talking about, I didn't ask you for something I just asked you what is wrong."

Stock mask still in place Sesshoumaru turned his head to look at the young Inu-Omekami flying along side him. "Hai Kagome-san you did ask me for something, you asked me to share how I feel inside, what I'm thinking, and what is bothering me. I simply said I was not willing to share how I feel when you yourself are indeed doing the same thing." He took a deep breath at the confused look Kagome still wore, "I saw you down at the river last night, I heard what you said and quite frankly I'm not to happy with you hiding what ever you were told down in that damn cursed well."

Kagome visibly paled as Sesshoumaru's words sunk in, _'Oh god it has been two days since the well, since I was warned by that woman Oh Kami-sama today is my last day, today I have to find my true soul mate or I will die.' A light blush covered her cheeks. "At least I don't have to get all of the Shikon no Tama and kill Naraku huh?" She laughed out loud unaware of the surprised look she was receiving from Sesshoumaru._

"What does that have to do with my answer to your question Kagome-san? Are you feeling okay?" Sesshoumaru questioned as Kagome finished off her giggling fit to stare back at him. "I'm sorry Sessy I was lost in my own thoughts and yes I feel fine. And what I was told down in the well is simple really I have three days to kill Kikyou and fined my soul mate or I would die and be reincarnated in a different time." 

Sesshoumaru openly gapped at Kagome, _'And she is calling that simple? Kami-sama I would hate to see what she thinks of as difficult.' He glared at her as she smiled and flew ahead of him a little more; her dark tresses spilling out behind her like a deep mid-night blue sea. **(A/N: Remember she hasn't changed all the way yet her hair is still black and she has no markings only the wings and tail.)** "So this means you have three days as of today to find your soul mate?" Sesshoumaru's voice sounded a little strained at the mention of a _soul mate_ for Kagome but she ignored it._

"Iie Sessy that means I have zero days left or at least I will at midnight tonight. Today is the last day I have to find my soul mate or I die." She paused for a moment then spoke her voice shining with humor. "Pretty sad isn't it?" She was pointing down into a clearing where three humans, a hanyou, and a fire youkia were standing.

Before Sesshoumaru could ask her anything else she swooped down out of the sky and down into the clearing were she landed right in front of the two out of the three humans grinning wildly at their shocked expressions. "Did you all miss me?" was her loud introduction before she turned and faced the third human of the group, her face instantly darkening as her wings twitched in recognition. 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_    |                                          ß                                                                    

                                                                                                                 |                                                            ß

Demon: I could be the evil bitch I am and stop right here but since you all     |

Have waited so long for this chapter to come out I will keep on going         |                       ß  

Besides I haven't even got to the preview for this chapter from the last one   |

Yet.                                                                                                          |                              ß Author Notes Over There Please Look At ß

                                                                                                                  |                      

Ulys: Yeah Demon-same get on with it will yah, your holding up the story.  |                        

                                                                                                                  |

Demon: Shut up you stupid turtle. :: whacks Ulys a few times :: Okay on     |                                                   ß

With The chapter!                                                                                       |

                                                                                                                 |                        ß

 _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_   |

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_   |                                                                                                                   

Inuyasha's heart froze at the site of Kikyou standing in the shadows at the far end of the camp the Shikon no Tama firmly grasp in her right hand as her left dangled a darkly colored wood bow above the ground. "Kik…Kikyou? Is that you? Iie it can't be you…your dead." Inuyasha's mouth slackened a little after stuttering out the words to the clay woman across the clearing from him.

Kikyou smirked, "Inuyasha oh Inuyasha I do believe the your precious Miko was wrong in killing the doll me; do you really think that I would be so stupid as to let myself be killed by a weak human like her and a stupid Inu-hanyou like you." her cold laugh echoed oddly through out the darkened forest surrounding the group. Inuyasha glared at Kikyou along with Miroku and Sango. "What do you want Kikyou, why is it that you have come back here?" Inuyasha snapped as he reached for Testsusaiga momentarily forgetting it wasn't there.

Laughing again Kikyou held out a fully formed Shikon no Tama. **(A/N: I give you quick hint, remember at the end of last chapter it was only half of the Shikon no Tama…I leave the rest to you.)** "Well Inuyasha it seems that you are having trouble keeping your belongings to yourself, perhaps you should come and join me in my quest to seek out and destroy Naraku." Her voice was cold and very unfriendly just like the deep chocolate color of her eyes.

"Damn it." Cursed Inuyasha as he looked around for some sort of weapon, the closest thing being Miroku's staff. "Give me that Miroku!" he snapped yanking the staff out of the monk's hands Inuyasha turned back around to face the dead clay woman. "I have no wish to fight you Kikyou or join you." His voice was strangely loud and squeaky as he held the monk's staff diagonally in front of his red fire rat haori and hakama, his hands shaking slightly from the firm hold on the staff.

"Calm down Inuyasha I'm not here to fight you, I've come to ask for your help in fighting Naraku some how he has gained tremendous power and has successfully gotten the whole Shikon no Tama." Kikyou paused and held up the perfectly round purple jewel before her. "But as you can see I've gotten the Shikon no Tama back and need help protecting it from the evil hanyou, that is why I've come to you and your group of friends for help."

This time it was Sango that spoke up, "We have no interest in helping you Kikyou so leave now before you're reduced to a pile of clay and bones again." She exchanged looks with Miroku who was standing next to her, arms behind his back; something wasn't right, yesterday Kagome had killed Kikyou and still had half of the Shikon. This was a trap set for Inuyasha, this was a trap set for all of them.

"Shut up exterminator I'm not here to talk to you I'm here to talk with Inuyasha." Kikyou snapped out while locking gazes with Inuyasha. "Now Inuyasha please reconsider I need your help and you need mine. Naraku has become extremely powerful he has taken over the Southern lands and even some of the Eastern lands; all the people and youkia within these areas have fallen under his control. Woman and children have been killed mercilessly their limp lifeless body hung from trees, thrown into rivers and streams, some even left out for youkia to feed upon, and the men…the men have become slaves to Naraku training and fighting along side numerous youkia all intent upon one thing…Your death along with my reincarnation's, Kagome." Her voice was void of emotion, completely different than what her words should have caused. It wasn't right to talk about such death and destruction with such emotionless ness in your eyes and voice, but then again who ever said this Kikyou was natural. 

It was then that Kagome swooped down into the clearing her voice loudly echoing off the forest trees. "Did you all miss me?" it was a good thing for Kikyou that she wasn't facing Kagome at that moment. Carefully eyeing the young winged miko in front of her Kikyou took a tentative step back and then another before freezing as Kagome turned around and spotted her.

Kikyou's face was still an emotionless mask as Kagome's darkened to hatred, "I thought I had killed you off already Kikyou you undead whore!" Kagome spat as her tail and wings twitched in barely suppressed anger, she wasn't in a good mood starting with Sesshoumaru back at their camp site then his odd speech on the way back here, she had started to feel happier when seeing her friends but when Kagome turned around and saw Kikyou her anger was fast approaching again.

Instead of turning and running like she knew she should of Kikyou smiled cockily at Kagome, she already knew that she wasn't going to get of this alive so why not have a little fun before it happened? "I see that you've become even more of a freak than I thought you already where Kagome, tell me what is it like being the reincarnation of a great miko like me? And then turning out to be a pitiful hanyou? Ha ha ha ha! I pity you, your worthless wh-." Her sharp words were effectively cut off as Kagome's sharp canine claws slashed though Kikyou's clay throat, bits and pieces embedding themselves under her claws as Kagome hacked away at the destroyed body of Kikyou. 

As the dust settled around the small mound of clay and wood Kagome got a confused look on her face. "Nani?" Kagome whispered as she reached down and pulled out a wooden doll with a few strands of hair wrapped around it from the pile of clay. "It wasn't even the real Kikyou, not that it could have been the real one was killed yesterday." Looking back down at the pile of dust and clay Kagome spotted a small darkly colored shard of the Shikon no Tama, bending down she fished it out of the dirt and held it at eye level as it faded from the tainted color of black to the purified color of dark purple.

Facing back towards her friends Kagome noticed that Sesshoumaru and Rin had already landed. Watching as Shippou chased Rin around the small group of people Kagome spoke, "It seems that our friend Naraku had decided to start up his old tricks again, only this time with a fake Kikyou." Walking over and handing Inuyasha the doll and molding the shard into her half of the Shikon Kagome spoke again, "I knew she wasn't the real Kikyou because I got back the other half of my soul yesterday from the real one and I could see the Shikon no Tama inside of this one."

Patting the stricken Inuyasha on the back Kagome enveloped Sango in a hug, "Now will you tell me what is it she said before I arrived?" Kagome asked as she gave Miroku a quick hug and settled down on the grass the other members following suite. Sesshoumaru seated by Kagome, Shippou on her shoulder, Rin by Sesshoumaru's side, Miroku and Sango next to each other, and Inuyasha across from Kagome. It was going to be a long talk and Kagome wasn't sure if she would have time enough to finish it as she looked up a the Darkening sky, soon midnight would be here.

**TBC…**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Wow I think that is the most Author notes I've ever put in a story before and I'm sorry there was so freaking many of them I had to let you guys now what was going on with the story and what not! I know this isn't the longest chapter and I'm sorry but I had to save some for the last chapter, which I promise will be out a lot sooner than this chapter was…I will be surprised if any of you still read this story…LOL well I will end this note since I all ready have enough of them up there, don't forget to check out the Review Responses below okay I love to talk to you guys!_

                                                                                                       ~Disturbed Demon Gurl~

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

****

**Review Responses: **

**Ptbear:** _Okay I updated but not very soon I'm afraid…LOL sorry._

**Zeheria:** (for chapter 21) _Glad that you like it that makes two of us..LOL and thanks so much for the fan art I really do like it! :: grins ::_

**Zeheria:**_ (for chapter 20)__ Yeah fluffy is funny I like it and Sessy too! Hehe thanks for reviewing._

**Zeheria:** (for chapter 19)_ Well it seems like you like to leave reviews, that is a good thing in fact you're the one who got me to update on this story with that Fan art and all…Thanks so much!_

**Silver Angel Love:** _Yes I know about the mistakes and I'm sorry the writing is Choppy this is in fact the first one I've ever written and I wasn't really paying attention I just wanted to write, tell me if this chapter is better okay? No I'm not an Inuyasha hater I just had to put it that way for the plot of the story. I've learned about the format of the story and fixed that as you can see…I would love it if you would become my beta reader. Sorry again about the OOCness of the characters, but I tried to get a little more into character with this chapter, I am at some point going to go back and fix all of these chapters…someday I hope…maybe you can help me out if you are my beta reader…LOL I will need your e-mail address though. Mine is mew151mew@hotmail.com okay! I know I was going back over this story and god I was visibly cringing at it, I can't believe I wrote that! is what I was say I really hope this chapter was better, if you like Rurouni Kenshin check out my latest story Darkness Unnamed…it is good I think. Oh I like the Idea of you helping my co-write I've never done that before, I have a one chapter left on this one, but I need a lemon for chapter 21 you don't know how to write them do  you? or maybe someone who does? Please e-mail me with information. Please! :: grins :: WELL I better end this review e-mail me and tell me what you think okay. ~Disturbed Demon Gurl~ but you can call me Demon-chan!_

**Als:**_ I'm sorry about the OOCness of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha and I do hope you realize Inuyasha was under Kikyou's spell that is why he was acting like that, as you can see in this chapter I've fixed both of their attitudes and I hope that has made you happy okay!_

**Deadly Tears:**_ I like your name! LOL gomen I'm glad you love it, I will be fixing past chapter's when I get some time too so check it out okay!_

**My-Name-is-Spoken:** _I updated see see…I didn't make you read my questions you read them yourself and I did answer some of them I just can't answer all of them at once silly it would ruin it. I'm so sorry that I have caused you problems please do forgive me…please…:: falls down and cries :: I'm a bad author I don't deserve your praises…Wahhhhh!! :: still crying ::_

**RuinRaumo333:** _Here is the next chapter now you can read more…LOL thanks for reading this much of my horribly written story!_

**Kurama-k01-is my lover *cough:** _Interesting name you have there lol…Thanks for loving my story but I hope Kurama doesn't get jealous lol and look I updated!_

**LadyInuyasha711:** (for chapter 1)_ Yeah and look I updated okay so no more waiting oh did you like any of the other stories? Tell me tell!! :: bounces up and down ::_

**Kitsune-chan3:**_ You know I told you, you could be my Beta reader but the e-mail address you gave me didn't work so I couldn't get a hold of you, but if you still want the job you can help me with Easy Betrayal but only if you want, I have someone else doing the last chapter for this story so send me another review or email okay…mew151mew@hotmail.com is my address. _

**Kitsune-chan3:** (for chapter 13)_ Hehe half way there almost done…yeah you made it…LOL I updated and only have one more chapter to go…Yay!_

**LAdyLightHeart:** _Well it is really only on chapter 20 now lol not 21 two of the chapters on here are Author notes.. :: sweat drops :: But I do hope that this chapter lives up to your expectations lol!_

**^^:** _nice name it is kawaii, I don't know why I'm doing a review responses since you most likely forgot about my story, but I promise to review back if you reviewed me so here it is…LOOK I UPDATED don't you just love me?_

**Rinny666:** _LOL that is okay I'm a hentai too, hopefully next chapter will be a Lemon if I can find someone to write it for me, I'm not to good at doing it myself and have never tried, but I don't want to ruin the story with my bad lemon…That I don't…Thanks so much for reading and reviewing okay!_

**Meiko M:**_ Wow I take it you like my story lol…and I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but you know life gets in the way…and I hope I wrote more…:: sweat drops :: Thanks for reviewing okay!_

**AngelGurl:**_ Yay you love my story and sure I will e-mail as soon as I finish up these review responses and post up the chapter okay. Well I had a little on Kagome's looks, some fighting at the beging and end and some flying for her to do, I really do hope I got what you wanted in this chapter…LOL not exactly Sesshoumaru being hurt but it works ne?_

**KawaiiKami:**_ I like the name LOL…Look I continued don't hurt me :: hides in corner :: I'm just an author that makes evil cliffys :: grins :: Yeah I'm Demon-chan LOL I keep it up…the fanfiction I mean :: sweat drops and glares at fans :: oh come on people I'm a girl I can't KEEP IT UP! Hentai's (perverts)_

**INUGIRL:** _ I updated, it wasn't so soon but I updated at least…:: sweat drops :: Okay then!****_

****

****

****

**End Of Review Responses:** If you like this story press the pretty purple button down there and tell me all about it, and if you hated it then well I don't know why you've read it this far just to insult me now!

Ja ne,

                                                                                                 ~Disturbed Demon Gurl~

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Chapter Last Modified On __December 30, 2003_ @ __6:18 p.m.__


End file.
